Legend of the Golden Satan
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: There are many legends in this world but none are as great as his. Come and read the tale of the greatest of legends. One who has surpassed all those before him and all those after him. This is the legend of Shinji Phenex... otherwise known as the legendary Golden Satan. Superpowered-Zenith Tempest-Phenex Shinji. Semi-large harem for Shinji.
1. Birth of the Golden Legend

RWOL is here with the rewritten and revised _**Legend of the Golden Satan**_**. **As I explained in the notice for ROTS V2, this is to give Shinji a less OP demonic power that would allow me to actually make the fights interesting since with Time Dilation it would make the fights boring and repetitive since he can just slow time around his opponent to gain the advantage. But as a Phenex, he can have the challenging fights I actually want him to have where his demonic power makes him all but invincible, he really isn't but gives the allusion of being invincible.

Another thing is that I've changed Shinji's history so to give him a better chance against the foes he'll be facing because really they're getting pretty close to being over powered. On the HSDxD wikia site, they are doing the spoilers for Light Novel volume 19. One of the new characters is apparently an ageless swordsman within the Church, a Cardinal Bishop and one of the previous wielders of Durandal, and this guy actually fought Kokabiel to a stand still during WWII. And Xenovia is supposed to fight him in order to prove herself as the strongest of Durandal's wielders.

Anyway, I've changed Shinji's past to make him more skilled than he would in canon. After all this is fanfiction where we, the authors, can do whatever we want with our stories. So you want a Shinji that isn't a wimp and an emo bitch? Then your prayers are answered with a Shinji that is strong, that is capable, that isn't emo nor angsty, that actually has a sex drive and looks at women like he's supposed, and this Shinji has no problem laying the smackdown on some candy asses!

Now read on!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Birth of the Golden Legend

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Three years._

_It's been three years since I prevented Third Impact._ Shinji Ikari thought as he walked through the gates of Kuoh Academy. Kuoh Academy is a prestigious high school within the Tokyo Kuoh prefecture, having been established 50 years ago, originally as an all-girls academy so young Japanese women could gain a top-quality education. Many of Japan's female politicians, industrialists, high-class doctors, etc. all once attended Kuoh Academy. Five years ago the academy became a unisex academy, meaning boys are now allowed to come to Kuoh Academy but they are in the minority as the student body is still predominately female.

As the hidden Messiah walked the grounds of the academy, he felt a smile come to his face as he saw the teenagers enjoying their lives without worry of giant monsters trying to eradicate them for whatever reason. It made Shinji smile even brighter knowing he was successful in making sure they didn't live like they used to in the original timeline; in fear and wondering when the end would finally come. They would be able to continue to live blissfully in ignorance of the true dangers hidden from them.

Shinji smirked as he caught of some the female students blushing when he walked past. He would be polite and say hello with a charming smile that left them stuttering. And Shinji knew he's handsome given how the girls here had gifted him with the title of "Kuoh Academy's Gentleman Prince".

At 17, he's a tall 6'1"; lean-built and well-muscled but not overly so like his former comrade Hercules. His soft brown hair, neat and trimmed, had many girls wishing to run their hands through to feel its smooth and silky texture. His eyes, a beautiful yet strong electric-blue that was like the power of a storm was held within them. His face the picture of perfection like he's a male Mona Lisa; free of blemishes, scars and acne. His smile is soft and charming that complimented his gentlemanly persona.

As he walked, Shinji's smiled faded a bit when he saw a few of the couples along his normal route. Even though the school had been coed for five years now, only a handful of girls actually had their own boyfriends. Most of the girls here thought of boys as perverted and wanted little or nothing to do with them. Shinji himself was somewhat envious of those boys who had managed to get themselves a girlfriend.

_At least they have someone in this world._ Shinji thought with sad smile as he looked at the happy couples.

Even being the guy who saved the world had its trade-offs.

He was Shinji Ikari – the Third Child of NERV, pilot of the Evangelion Unit 01, Angel Slayer, Berserker and the Messiah. Together with fellow pilots Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley Sohryu, Shinji had risked life and limb in order to defend mankind from the Angels. But his greatest challenge came from the schemes and manipulations of his own 'father', Gendo Ikari.

His estranged father, an utterly ruthless bastard, had conspired with a group of men known as SEELE to trigger what was known as **Third Impact**, using him and his Eva to initiate what they referred to as Instrumentality. Essentially, it was the forced evolution of mankind, which would have wiped out everyone on the entire planet and given them the "power of God".

However, their years of scheming and planning had one flaw.

Shinji Ikari himself.

It was at the peak of the Instrumentality ceremony, when everyone and everything was wrapped in the aura and power of the **Red Earth Ceremony**, that Shinji, while still inside Unit-01, momentarily gained control of the ceremony and rejected everything they were trying to do.

However, in doing this, Shinji had changed everything.

Gendo and SEELE were wiped out. NERV was wiped out. The Evangelions were wiped out. All traces of the 'Angels' were wiped out. Everyone employed with NERV never worked for NERV. And all knowledge of Shinji Ikari being an Eva pilot was wiped from the memories of everyone who knew him.

Shinji had basically rewritten the history of the world for the last 15 years. However, in doing so, it was only after everything had changed that Shinji realized what he had done.

His mother and 'father' were gone. His commanding officer Misato was alive but didn't remember him. His fellow pilot Asuka was back living in Germany. Rei didn't exist because she was created by NERV. And his 'friends', Toji and Kensuke didn't even know who he was. And while he couldn't bring back 3½ billion people, the world itself had been changed and healed to its Pre-Second Impact state.

He was still Shinji Ikari, but in this new world his parents had died years ago and essentially left him as a ward of the state. But there was more to him than meets the eye. He wasn't a regular human like those milling around him, no he was much more than that. There were very few humans who could have done what he did and fighting off seventeen giant 'super fallen angels' was just the tip of the iceberg. He has fought demons, devils, fallen angels, Yokai, dragons, monsters, Gods and Buddhas.

Shinji allowed his mind to call up the event that drastically changed his life forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Flashback: Original Timeline, 13 years ago; Thirty minutes after Gendo abandoned him**_

_Shinji stood alone as he cried silent tears. Just thirty minutes earlier, he had been ruthlessly abandoned by his own father Gendo Ikari. Shinji's mind was a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts, causing him great confusion. His mother died three days earlier in some sort of experiment and now his father just ups and abandon him. _

"_You're a worthless, bastard of a child." Gendo told him with an angry sneer. "You took away what was rightfully mine! She's dead because of you! Because she wanted to protect you and now she's gone!" Gendo shouted at him confusing him greatly. _

_How could he have killed his own mother? What did he take away from his father? Why did his mother die in the first place? How could she protect him if she'd dead? _

"_I have more important things to do than take care of worthless child like you." Gendo said not caring he was hurting his own son. "So I'm leaving you in the care of a guardian from now on. Maybe in time I'll find a use for you." Gendo sneered as he left his crying son alone. _

_So Shinji stood, alone and his tears steadily falling. _

"_Why are you alone and crying little fella?" a kind voice said startling Shinji badly. Wildly looking up, Shinji saw an older boy, about 12-13 years old, with jet-black hair, liquid silver eyes dressed in what looked like the top half of a gakuren with Chinese armor on his lower body. The strange thing about the boy was that he was carrying a six-foot long, ornate silver spear and for some reason Shinji could tell it was both extremely powerful and dangerous. _

"_Wh… who are you?" Shinji asked timidly. _

_The boy smiled kindly before answering; "I'm Cao Cao leader of the Hero Faction. I ask again why are you alone and crying?"_

"_My father…" Shinji croaked as he wonder if he should still think and call Gendo his father. "My father… he abandoned me."_

"_What about your mother? I doubt she would agree to such an action." Cao Cao said. _

"_She's dead. She died three days ago." Shinji answered getting Cao Cao to frown. _

"_Well why don't you come with me and join the Hero Faction." Cao Cao with a wide smile. _

"_Hero… Faction?" Shinji questioned titling his head curiously. _

"_Yep! It's a group comprised of strong warriors who believe humanity needs to be safeguarded against forces they can't comprehend." Cao Cao began. _

"_But I'm no warrior. I'm worthless child." Shinji said lowering his head only to have Cao Cao grab his chin and tilt his head upward. _

"_No one is ever worthless so don't ever think that!" Cao Cao said seriously. "Besides that, you can be trained to be a warrior… a champion… a vanguard to protect humanity and those you care about."_

"_I… I can?"_

"_Of course! I have an eye for seeing the potential in someone and you my friend have immense potential. If you agree then you'll be trained the greatest warriors ever known and gain the strength needed to be a true hero." Cao Cao said passionately. "You'll become a master of combat, both armed and unarmed. You'll learn various kinds of magic. You will become strong… strong enough to show your so-called father how wrong he was to abandon you and make your mother proud that she had such a wonderful son like you." Cao Cao went knowing that would most likely get Shinji to join. _

_And he was right. _

"_I'll join the Hero Faction." Shinji said drying his tears and showing Cao Cao his resolution in his eyes. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji gave a small chuckle at the memory, remembering the good times he had with the Hero Faction before leaving two years ago. He sighed remembering why he left and how he, Jeanne, Walburga, Elsha and Esdeath split up afterward, with him promising to reunite with them sometime later.

_It's been a year since then so maybe it's safe enough for me to try and track them down. _Shinji thought as he noticed three things that had become the norm at this school.

The first thing he saw small grouping, a beautiful young woman surrounded by a harem of boys. This was Kuroka, a fellow third year student and tied with Sona Shitori as the third most popular girl in the school. She is a voluptuous young woman with long black hair with split bangs, an ornately detailed headband and hazel eyes with cat-like pupils. She also wore her uniform like her younger sister's along with some golden prayer beads as a necklace. The boys around her squealed and fawned over her like groupies do their favorite superstar.

The second was another grouping but this time it was a young, handsome boy with short blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in the typical dark-gray school uniform, neatly pressed and tied, with polished brown shoes, standing in the center of a small harem of very cute girls. This was Yuuto Kiba, the other school prince titled "Kuoh Academy's Prince Charming"; a true prince charming in every sense of the term.

He then saw three scowling boys whom he knew due to their less than respectful reputation.

The first was Matsuda, the tallest of the group who had very-short light grey hair, who reminded Shinji of Toji; both being jocks. Nowadays, however, he spent his time peeping on the girls, and Shinji had once heard him say things like 'Shut up or I will rape you in my mind.' There was Motohama, often called the glasses-wearing pervert, who had short, shaggy black hair, and claimed that his glasses had the ability to measure a girls three sizes. This guy reminded Shinji of Kensuke. And lastly was Issei Hyoudou, a somewhat dim-witted hentai who wanted to build himself a harem, which was the scuttlebutt amongst several of the girls who detest hentais.

These three loathed both him and Kiba because they were more popular with the ladies than they were. Not that Shinji could blame the girls' actions towards the Perverted Trio; he found they disrespected men like him and Kiba.

Suddenly he saw the boys' heads turn towards the gates, as three very important people walked in.

The first was Akeno Himejima, the school's second top idol. With her extremely long raven hair in a ponytail that reached her ankles, an athletic and shapely body that would put most super models to shame, a warm and gentle smile and purple eyes, not to mention her cheerful and outgoing personality, she was the idol of many girls, and the fantasy of many boys. In a way, she reminded him of Misato.

Next to her was the "Kuoh Mascot" Shirone. A first year student 15 years old, with short white hair and gold eyes, a petite figure and seemed to be carrying herself as if walking on a cloud. All the girls thought she was uber-cute and all the boys looked at her like she was some loli-girl, wanting to do ecchi things to her. She's a cheerful and upbeat young girl, always willing to help those that needed. Wearing a uniform much like the others, except that it didn't have a shoulder cape, this girl reminded Shinji of Toji's sister Sakura who was also upbeat.

Lastly was the top idol Rias Gremory, an extremely gorgeous bishoujo and object of every guy's fantasy (Shinji's included). Her rich and beautiful hair cascaded like a crimson waterfall to her shapely hips. Her cyan eyes were like diamonds with how they sparkled in the light. Her voluptuous figure was one that all human teenage girls and even older women dreamed of having because it was the perfect hourglass figure with large, firm and supple breasts (which weren't hidden given how tight her shirt is as it's like a second skin), killer curves, long and toned legs. She was the most noticeable and sought after woman in the entire school.

Rias was one of eight women Shinji would openly admit he was attracted to and could love and it was indeed a short list. Jeanne, Esdeath, Walburga, Elsha, Sona, Katerea, Akeno and Rias herself. Sure the first four were human and the last four were devils but hey Shinji never discriminated against young sexy women like them. Though for the last four last he would have to become a devil to be with them and that meant becoming a servant. And Shinji didn't know if he could be a servant, even if his master was a sexy bitch like Katerea, Rias and Sona.

As he continued on to class, he failed to notice the lustful smile and looks of longing Rias was sending his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch break found Shinji in his usual spot, far enough away for privacy but close enough he can quickly return to class when the break was over. He was leaning against a tree, basking in the sunlight filtering through the verdant green leaves. A sad smile graced his face he thought of his past as an assassin, killing countless beings on order from Cao Cao. Sure those beings (both human and nonhuman) were confirmed threats and had to be put down but being a professional assassin makes it hard to open up to regular humans. No one here would be able to understand why he was so haunted; they don't know what he suffered through and sacrificed in order to give humanity a new lease on life.

Then there was his so-called father Gendo who had tried to make his life hell. He hated Shinji with such a passion that he was consumed by it and did everything he could make him [Shinji] suffer. He needed Shinji so emotionally destroyed that his urgency would awaken Yui, his mother, from inside Unit 01 in order to help him control Third Impact. But Shinji had become strong in not just body but also in mind and spirit. He overcame those nefarious plots, getting sick satisfaction from ruining the bastard's plan and especially so when he cast the bastard into oblivion.

Shinji shifted his thoughts from his bastard father to more positive ones, like how signed up to attend Kuoh a year ago. Now that brought a smile to his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Flashback: One Week before the Kuoh Academy School Year**_

'_So this is the legendary Great Satan Leviathan – one of the Seven Princes of Hell, Lord of the cardinal sin Envy and the gatekeeper to the Hellmouth.' Shinji thought to himself as he took in the amazingly beautiful and sexy young woman before him. _

_Standing at a fairly tall 5'11" with an overly buxom and voluptuous figure with her most noticeable physical trait being her firm and well-endowed chest that had to be between the G-to-J Cup ranges, brown hair tied into an elegant topknot/bun combo with a headset and several thin braids hanging from it, and blue-gray eyes behind pink-rimmed rectangular glasses. She has a smooth tan complexion that perfectly fit her. __She was dressed in a sexy business suit and skirt; the waistcoat and shirt was open at her chest, giving view to her lusciously large breasts and cleavage along with the Leviathan crest necklace she wore. Her skirt was tantalizing short showing off her long and luscious legs covered in tight black panty hose and low-heeled shoes finished the look off. _

_Her face was lovely too, with sculpted cheekbones, a long, sleek nose, a strong chin that made her face perfect. She had no cosmetic affects because she really didn't need them since they would likely hinder her own natural beauty. _

"_Good day, I'm Kuoh Academy Headmistress Katerea Leviathan." Katerea introduced in a business-like tone. "So Mister Shinji Ikari you would like to transfer here to Kuoh Academy. You're cutting it pretty close young man." She said to the sheepish young man. _

"_I'm sorry about that but my old school was making it a pain to transfer. They really didn't want their star student to come here but I finally won out." Shinji said using his superb acting skills. "I wanted my resume to look good by attending Kuoh Academy since I'll be trying for Todai after graduation." Shinji lied smoothly and easily. _

"_Hm. You have grand aspirations Mister Ikari." Katerea said with a smile. "Many of the boys here only care about trying to get into a girl's panties. It's refreshing to see a young man NOT concerned about getting laid." She said with a sigh while Shinji chuckled. _

"_Being a ward of the state does help one in gaining a more mature outlook in life." He said 'mirthlessly' getting a sad look from Katerea since she knew of his parents (i.e. his mother) dying when he was so young. Along with the part of his life where he was an Eva pilot. "Now then. Is all of my paperwork straight Katerea-san?" He asked the Leviathan. _

_Katerea nodded, doing a quick scan over said paperwork just to make sure. "Yes everything is in order. As Headmistress of Kuoh Academy I welcome you to Kuoh Academy. Here is the welcome packet which includes the handbook containing our rules and regulations. Please read and review them as any infraction will be dealt with and there will no claims of ignorance. Understood?" Katerea asked receiving a nod from Shinji. "Well I wish you all the success while you're here at Kuoh and know I'll be watching you." She added. _

_Shinji surprised the Leviathan by suddenly taking her right hand in his and kissing it, getting the woman blush heatedly at the action. "I'm sure you will… my Akuma-hime (Devil Princess)." Shinji said with a wink before vanishing from the blushing Katerea's sight. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji chuckled as he remembered making the legendary Leviathan blush like a school girl. Even though it might have meant blowing his cover as a regular human student, Shinji just couldn't help himself since he did have a thing for older women and Katerea was one beautiful _older _woman. Getting his chuckles under control, he stood and left since his next class would be starting soon.

As he left his spot under the tree, he failed to notice a pair of eyes watching him from a high window.

"So, that's him, is it?" Akeno asked.

"Yes. Ikari Shinji, class 2-B." Rias said liking the way his named tasted in her lips. Her cyan eyes held a longing and lust at the young savior.

"The boy who saved the world from Third Impact." the raven-haired girl said, turning away from the window. "But no one remembers him, and he apparently has no one, save himself." Akeno added taking a seat at her desk.

"Unfortunately. When he rejected Third Impact, he changed everything. The people of NERV, that SEELE committee, his friends, his commanding officer, even his own bastard father, all gone. It's sad really. In order to give the entire human race a second chance, he sacrificed everything he ever knew; everyone that he ever cared about. Now he is alone." Rias said shaking her head. _Which won't be for long. Soon you'll be mine Shinji-kun and I'll give you what this selfish world has taken away and denied you for so long. _She thought with burning determination.

"Are you going to approach him Rias?" Akeno asked her master.

"Yes, but I'll have to be smart about." Rias said turning to face her Queen. "We don't know much about his mindset since he just disappeared after the Angel Wars and reappeared a year ago as a new student here." Rias mused tapping her chin. "Then there is his possible knowledge of us devils given he called Katerea-sama _Akuma-hime_. So it would be best to be cautious. As much as I want him I don't want this to bite me in the ass." Rias said crossing her arms.

After verifying Shinji's presence at Kuoh and being ordered only to watch him by both her brother and Katerea, Rias had done an independent search on him and found things that raised red flags.

She had found nothing. Absolutely nothing. After going through all the data they had from the original timeline, she found from the day he was abandoned to the day he arrived in the former Tokyo-3 for the war, there was completely nothing on him. No school records. No personal history. No doctor records. Absolutely nothing on Shinji Ikari. Nothing but a ten year long gap. Then there was his information for this new timeline he created when he rejected Third Impact. Shinji's parents died when he was four, but this time there was a thirteen year gap until a year ago when he transferred here and... well he has a information painting himself as an ordinary, albeit genius orphan.

Rias crossed her arms as she continued to think about her crush. If Shinji did know about the supernatural then he should know about her and the others here. Then there is his reason for coming to Kuoh. It couldn't have been to assassinate her or Sona as its been a year now so he should have made move by now if wanted to kill them. So she concluded he was no threat to her or Sona. So why?

"How about a rigged lottery?" Akeno suggested getting Rias to look her at curiously. "We'll have a lottery under the guise gaining a new member to Occult Research Club, but rig it so only Shinji wins."

"Which will be the first step in making him a devil!" Rias exclaimed before hugging her Queen. "We can gradually warm him up to the idea of being a devil servant if he does have knowledge of the supernatural. There are times you make me so happy you agreed to serve me all those years ago Akeno-chan!" Rias said happily.

"I do try Rias." Akeno giggled.

The two continued to plot and plan on getting Shinji into the club and help heal him, with Rias doing most of the healing and some of it sexual in nature.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the end of the day, and Shinji was walking home; an average two-story DLK house that had everything he needed to live comfortably. Despite have a large fortune, Shinji was quite frugal and never spent his money in excess on frivolous things. The only expensive purchases he made were the 80-inch flat screen TV and the new Xbox One that just came out along with the games. As he continued walking along the bridge he normally took on his walk to and from school he saw another figure walking towards him. He was somewhat surprised when the figure stopped directly in his path, piquing his curiosity.

The person was a young woman his age being the rare combination of cute and sexy with charcoal colored hair, pinkish-purple eyes and a buxom body in league with Akeno's. The school uniform was different from the ones girls wore to Kuoh. It consists of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold on the left breast, a white dress shirt, a red bow as a tie, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

_Hm. A Fallen Angel. She is doing well to hide her Ki but thanks to my Senjutsu I can sense her Ki no matter how well hidden she has it. _Shinji mused taking in the disguised fallen angel before him. _I wonder what her game is in approaching me. _Shinji thought wondering how this will play out.

"Excuse me, are you Shinji Ikari-san?" the girl asked looking at him with cutesy eyes.

"Yes?" he answered playing along. He knew that this fallen angel knew who he was given what he did in the original timeline, but he was playing along with the woman's game.

"My name is Yuma Amano and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me?" she said hopefully.

Shinji raised an eyebrow at that. While Shinji was not truly vain, he did have some pride in his looks and sex appeal but even he had to be surprised at a random fallen angel asking him out for date.

"You... want to... go out with me?" he asked curiously.

"Yes." she said. "I'm actually still getting settled here in Kuoh and I've seen you walking by several times. Interested I started asking about you and learned you are a respectful gentleman… so I was hoping that maybe…" Yuma said cutely playing a strand of her hair and masterfully playing up the 'cute and innocent girl interested in a guy' act.

_Hm. Now I'm really interested in wondering why she approached me. _Shinji thought looking intently at the fidgeting girl. _It could be a ploy to kill me. Lure me into a false sense of security and then strike but from the feeling of her Ki there is no maliciousness from her. _Shinji mused using his Senjutsu to sense the girl's intent. "Oh alright. Why not. Is this Saturday alright?" he asked getting the girl to smile brightly.

"Oh thank you Shinji-kun! And yes this Saturday is okay. Is ten an okay time for you?" Yuma asked happily.

"I'm okay for it. I'll see you here this Saturday… my _Datenshi-hime_ (Fallen Angel Princess)." Shinji said with smile and a wink that froze Yuma even as she blushed deeply. Walking away from the stunned girl, Shinji had a faint smile on his face wondering how this would play out.

As Yuma managed to walk away still blushing, a young girl with golden eyes watched with interest from behind a tree while sucking on a Popsicle. Known to the golden-eyed girl, there was a member of the Sitri peerage also spying on Shinji and Yuma who the girl knew was under orders from their King.

_Things are getting interesting. _Shirone thought having finished her Popsicle. _Both Buchou and Sona-dono want Shinji-kun but only one can have him. Who will win out? _She thought before teleporting out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Occult Research Clubroom; 15 minutes later)**

"So she's going to meet with Shinji-kun tomorrow, huh?" Rias asked darkly and with narrowed eyes. She didn't like this, not at all.

"Yes, ma'am." Shirone said, eating a pudding pop.

"Keep calm Rias. We don't know all the facts so let's not jump to conclusions." Akeno said looking pointedly at her King. Having known Rias for so long, Akeno knew full well what Rias was capable of when she declared something or someone as hers. Akeno didn't want her sister-figure to kill an innocent human over a simple misunderstanding.

"Akeno is right Buchou. Maybe this is just an innocent thing." Kiba spoke up supporting the Gremory Queen. Rias took a deep, calming breath knowing her servants were right. Shinji wasn't officially hers yet so there was no need to get angry over an innocent date.

"Shirone how did this Yuma's Ki feel?" Kuroka asked her sister.

"She is not human." Shirone said after finishing off her pudding pop and opened another one. "She is most definitely a Fallen Angel… an extremely high-level one given how masterfully she hide her Ki and how immense it felt. Had I not had Senjutsu, even I would have mistaken her for a regular human." She said getting her friends to tense. A Low-class fallen angel they could understand but a High-class or worst an Ultimate-class fallen angel worried them as they might not be able to handle the woman. "Though I believe Shinji-kun knows she's a fallen angel because before leaving he called her _Datenshi-hime_, getting this Yuma to freeze up." Shirone said tilting her head in her usual cat-like way she's curious about something.

Akeno frowned as she crossed her arms. "He could be trying to figure out her endgame then. If she's here to kill him or not. If she is he may have some way to fight her off." she mused trying to wrap her mind around the enigma that Shinji Ikari.

Rias stroked her chin, her interest in Shinji rising even more. It was clear now that Shinji did indeed have knowledge of the supernatural but how was the question. Another question was exactly how much did he know about the supernatural. Did Shinji know about the Three Factions and the others? Did he have contact with other supernatural creatures? Did he know about Sacred Gears and did he already have access to his if he had one?

_You sure are an interesting character Shinji-kun. I'll enjoy solving yourmysteries. _Rias thought to herself. "Is there anything else you can tell us Shirone-chan?"

"Yes. I sensed Momo Hanakai of the Sitri peerage also spying on Shinji-kun. Sona-dono is likely planning the same thing you are Buchou."

"We'll be stepping up our plans." Rias said simply. She would not lose Shinji to Sona.

Akeno, Shirone, Kuroka and Kiba all nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Kuoh Academy Headmistress' Office)**

Katerea leaned back in her posh chair as she listened in on the conversations of both the Gremory and Sitri peerages. Being the Headmistress of Kuoh gave Katerea many perks and that was being able to secretly spy on the heiresses and their peerages without their knowledge. She pretty much had to since she did promise their families they wouldn't come to harm while under Katerea's watch. After all as the **Ultimate Female Devil **and the daughter of her mother the Original Leviathan – Czarina Leviathan, Katerea was well-respected and feared throughout the supernatural world.

As such only the incredibly brave, the incredibly stupid or both would willingly fight her. Her presence alone deterred any idiots from trying anything within her 'territory' of Tokyo's Kuoh prefecture.

So it surprised the Leviathan that either a High-class or Ultimate-class fallen angel had come to her 'territory' and sought out the Angel Slayer Shinji Ikari. While most of the humans were ignorant of the real truth, she and the rest of the supernatural world knew of Shinji's legend and the exploits that allowed him to become legendary.

It didn't surprise the Leviathan that Rias and Sona were interested in Shinji beyond just having him as a servant as she herself held a particular interest in Shinji as well. Even moreso given his possible knowledge of the supernatural since she had never been called _Akuma-hime_ because most of the men she knew were intimidated by her literal colossal power, immense beauty and high-level intelligence. Seeing Shinji being courageous enough to flirt with her of all women was refreshing since she could tell he wasn't trying to get into her panties.

Just as Rias and most likely Sona, Katerea did a search on Shinji and found the discrepancies in his files. Something was going on with Shinji but it was clear he wasn't a threat since its been a year now so he would have made his move months ago. But it raised so many questions, questions she wanted answered.

So Katerea decided to move up her own plans for Shinji just in case this fallen angel proved dangerous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Church of Descended Light)**

A black, violet outlined mandala appeared and out popped the beautiful Yuma Amano. The young woman, after getting over her blushing and making sure she was alone, teleported back to her base of operations. Sighing to herself, Yuma let her guise drop, revelaing her true self as an oversexed woman in her mid-twenties now with near pitch-black hair and pure violet eyes. She now wore a simple tank top that strained against her overly ample breasts, daisy dukes and thigh-high socks. All black in color.

'Yuma' sat down on a near bench as she went over her plan. _I've made contact with Shinji-kun and got a date with him this weekend. _She thought to herself, a faint blush painting her cheeks at the thought her date with Shinji. Shaking her head, 'Yuma' continued on with her 'talkings'. _So Phase 1 is complete, now onto Phase 2. Where I convince Shinji to join me at Grigori._ she thought frowning a bit. _Though its clear that Shinji-kun has knowledge of the supernatural given he called me Datenshi-hime, meaning he knows about me being a fallen angel._

It begged the question if Shinji really knew who was behind Second Impact and everything that followed in the original timeline. If he did then it was clear he didn't hate ALL of the fallen angels since he going out with her soon. But she did have to question exactly what Shinji knew of the supernatural. Shaking her head, it really didn't matter to 'Yuma', she has a chance to make Shinji's hers and she wasn't going to waste it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Saturday and Shinji was waiting by the bridge for Yuma. Unlike most boys, Shinji wasn't feeling overly excited and nervous about this. After all that he went through in his life, a date was a piece of cake. Though he was very curious about this fallen angel's reason for wanting this date with him.

_What exactly is her endgame concerning me? _Shinji mused as he leaned against the bridge's rail. _I detected no malicious intent in her Ki with my Senjutsu. And you can't mask that from a sensor like me no matter how hard you try. So she's most likely not after my life. _Shinji theorized as he sensed the vast Ki that Yuma was masterfully hiding through his Senjutsu sense. Soon enough Yuma appeared with smile on her beautiful face. Shinji saw that Yuma was wearing a simple light purple blouse worn over a black thigh-length mini-dress, white socks and brown slipper-loafers. "You look beautiful Yuma-chan." He honestly complimented the girl.

Yuma blushed and smiled bashfully at the compliment as she took in Shinji's appearance. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, a polo tee, black acid washed True Religion jeans and black Lugz boots.

"And you look handsome yourself Shinji-kun." Yuma returned.

"Thank you Yuma-chan. Shall we go my dear?" Shinji asked presenting his arm to her. Yuma looped it with her own as Shinji guided her for their date. Shinji had taken Yuma to the new mall that just opened up in the Roppongi section of Tokyo. Yuma had been surprised at this, not anticipating Shinji would do this for her on their first date and it made her happy she choice to seek him out. Here Shinji treated Yuma to various treats from across the globe since Roppongi was something of a melting pot of cultures.

He took her shopping where they tried on different outfits of different styles from the western countries. Shinji bought Yuma a sexy China dress, black in color with red flower designs. It was enticingly short, reaching mid-thigh length and allowing Yuma to show off her sexy legs and was open at the chest area, giving view to Yuma's rather-large breasts and cleavage.

They tried out various games in the arcade, which included DDR and later Shinji won Yuma a stuffed animal; a white teddy bear with black angel wings and halo. Before leaving, Yuma gasped when Shinji got her a necklace; it was of a woman with angel wings. The woman was made of pure silver, the wings trimmed in gold and had small diamonds shaped like feathers.

It made Yuma cry as she accepted it and caused her to feel great happiness. It was in the evening when the two returned to Kuoh Town, walking through a park as the evening sun made a beautiful backdrop for a perfect day/date. Shinji was sure he wowed his fallen angel date and wondered when she would reveal her true self and motives to him.

The pair had gotten to the center of the park, stopping in front of the fountain when Yuma suddenly turned towards Shinji.

"Thank you for the date Shinji-kun. I truly enjoyed myself and you acted like the perfect gentlemen." Yuma said with a smile. "Can I ask you a question, Shinji-kun?" she asked.

"Sure." Shinji replied.

"Will... will you still accept me even though I'm not human?"

"Uh?" Whatever else Shinji was going to say died in his throat when Yuma transformed before his eyes.

Her clothes suddenly shredded, literally exploding off her body and exposing her naked glory to him, strap-like objects of leather wrapped around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black boots. Her hair went from charcoal black to a near pitch-black color, her eyes going from pinkish-purple to dark purple, her physical features seeming to grow by ten years as she went from 5'5" to 5'9", her body became more shapely and buxom (to the point of being oversexed), her breasts fuller and larger. Ten large void-black bird-like wings, each six-feet in length emerged from her back.

_Oh fuck all kinds of duck! _Shinji mentally snapped to himself as he saw exactly who he romanced on this date. After all he had files on every big named player and heavy hitter in the supernatural world. To think that he would meet the most powerful female fallen angel known primarily as **Grigori's Strongest Woman **and **Grigori's Most Beautiful Woman** – the almighty Raynare of the Ophan! "Yu… Yuma-chan?" Shinji asked playing shocked and stupid.

"My true name is Raynare and I am a Fallen Angel." Raynare said in her lower timbre voice.

"A Fallen Angel!?"

"Yes a Fallen Angel just like the ones you murdered three years ago during the Angel Wars." Raynare answered. Shinji's eyes widened she Raynare mentioned the Angel Wars and that those 'Angels' he fought and killed.

"They... they were real angels!?"

"Yes Shinji-kun. Angels, devils, fallen angels and other such creatures are indeed real. We have just hidden ourselves from humanity since they no longer believe in the supernatural." Raynare answered. "We fallen angels have been watching you closely Shinji-kun."

"Why!?"

"Because you killed those traitors responsible for starting Second Impact, the Angel Wars and the botched Third Impact."

_Now this is really getting interesting. _Shinji thought while wearing the mask of shock and confusion. "What do you mean the traitors responsible for Second Impact, the Angel Wars and Third Impact?!"

"The ones responsible for those events were led by Yeqon in his bid to gain the 'power of God'." Raynare began. "They were once part of the organization known as Grigori before they left. You made things easier on us non-radicals by killing off Yeqon's 'champions' as they were the strongest of his forces. We also thank you for stopping Yeqon's radical ambition." Raynare said before a massively oppressive aura suddenly dropped itself on the two.

_Such power…_ Shinji thought with grit teeth as his Senjutsu sense was nearly overwhelmed by the vastness of the Ki he was sensing. It was an utterly disgusting aura; dark, tainted and very diabolical, possessing a distinct sense of corruption and evil about it. It exists as a vast everlasting darkness, slithering and crawling against ones skin, like a thousand insects scuttling through one's very veins. _Who could possess such tainted energy?! _Shinji thought alarmed as whoever this power belonged to was like darkness incarnate.

Before he or Raynare could do anything, Shinji found himself stabbed by an overpowered light spear. Coughing up copious amounts of blood as his insides were nearly destroyed, Shinji fell to the ground in massive amounts of pain and lying in a rapidly expanding pool of his own blood. _It… it completely overwhelmed my Touki! _He thought alarmed knowing that in a matter of seconds he'll be dead from blood loss.

Raynare managed to shake off the effects of the Ki forced on her after seeing Shinji get stabbed by a light spear. Turning her focus to the source of the power, her violet eyes widened in both anger and fear at seeing _him_.

Yeqon of the **Five Great Evil Gods** (五大悪神, _Godai Akujin_); historically known as the five True Fallen Angels.

"YEQON!" Raynare shouted in outrage at the traitor.

"Ah Ophaniel, my dear sister how are you this fine day." Yeqon spoke as if he just hadn't nearly murdered Shinji. Who consequentially Raynare, or originally known as Ophaniel, is in love with.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT NAME AGAIN YOU BASTARD!" Raynare shouted angrily at hearing her old name, a name she had forsaken centuries ago. "I'LL KILL FOR YOU HARMING MY SHINJI-KUN!" she shouted charging up her iconic purple light spears. Yeqon merely smirked before he teleported away in black flash having already accomplished what he came to do.

Realizing time was quickly moving against her, Raynare moved to hopefully save Shinji. However…

"YOU CROW BITCH!"

"Huh…" Raynare said only to be hit a PoD (Power of Destruction) along with a compressed sphere of water. She was blasted away from Shinji by the attacks and into the trees behind her. Grunting in both anger and annoyance, Raynare stood unharmed from the PoD and the various trees she ruined with her body but soaking wet due to the water bullet. Walking forward, the legendary Ophan Princess saw the famous **Crimson-haired Ruin Princess** Rias Gremory (along with her little pet) glowering at her. Besides Rias was the equally famous **Princess of Primordial Waters** Sona Sitri (along with her little pet) glowering at her also. Both Rias and Sona's yoki were flaring wildly around them, mildly impressing Raynare a bit since the two were easily Upper A-class in terms of power. But compared to her power, they were like two small lakes next to her _vast _ocean.

"Great, these little Bat cunts thinks I harmed Shinji-kun." Raynare muttered to herself after taking in the scene. It really looked bad since it did look like she [Raynare] fatally injured Shinji when she really didn't. And Raynare knew that the Bats wouldn't listen. She had to move fast since she could see that Shinji was fighting hard to stay alive but that wouldn't last. All she had to do was overpower the devils, and she'll be scot free with Shinji. She'll get him healed and hopefully he'll join her in Grigori.

"To think that I'll see you again after all these _years_ Raynare."

Raynare nearly groaned when she recognized that voice. She knew that things had just become unjustly hard now that this being had entered the equation. Raynare turned to her left, looking past the struggling Shinji to see one of the few females that could easily challenge her; Katerea Leviathan.

"To think that you would have the arrogance to enter my territory and cause problems by killing Shinji-kun." Katerea said, her blue-gray eyes smoldering with anger. "It seems we finally get to settle our match from back then, before you retreated like a coward." Katerea said leveling her trusted staff towards the glowering Raynare who charged up her light spears.

As the two legendary and powerful women were readying themselves for yet another epic clash (and likely render all of Japan a desolate wasteland), Rias and Sona were stealthily making their way to Shinji in order to devilize him (though they had to be quick in convincing him to join one of them). But before they could reach him, a large red circle appeared beneath him, his body sinking into the circle before it disappeared. Even Raynare and Katerea were shocked since the mandala flashing into existence immediately caught their attention. They tried to move but were not fast enough to save Shinji from being taken.

Rias herself rapidly looked around the area, stretching her senses to the limit to find Shinji or at least track the magical signature of the seal that took him away from her. Finding nothing on both ends, she fell to her knees, tears flowing from her eyes before she began screaming.

"SHINJI!"

Akeno was right by Rias' side, trying her best to console her master, even as she too was distraught about Shinji's kidnapping. Sona was frozen in shock, her mind unable to accept that her chance to have Shinji to herself was taken from her by a devil that had apparently been waiting in shadows for the right time to strike and make Shinji theirs. Tsubaki had quickly wrapped her master in an embrace from behind knowing that when Sona exited her shock she would be... emotional.

Raynare gritted her teeth in anger as she took off, hot tears stinging her eyes as she made her way to Grigori HQ to tell Azazel about this development. She knew he would angry at her for trying to get Shinji involved in the supernatural again but her heart yearned for Shinji in a way that surpassed her first love.

Katerea glared at the blood stained spot before her, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts. It was clear that another devil had taken Shinji but who was the question. Every devil knew the rules concerning earth-based territories… so this meant another devil besides her, Rias and Sona had the gall to ignore said rules, hide themselves in her town and basically kidnap Shinji in order to force him into devildom. There will be heads rolling, that much Katerea promised. There was a reason why she was known as **Bloody Massacre Leviathan** and whoever responsible for Shinji's kidnapping would find out first hand why she has that title.

"Akeno, Tsubaki get your masters back to their homes. I'll be meeting with the Satans." Katerea ordered getting a nod from the Gremory and Sitri Queens who teleported their distraught masters away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Underworld; Hidden Location)**

"A lot of devils will be angered due to your actions." A refined feminine voice said.

"Yes, but I can't have the Underworld being torn asunder by the devils wanting to take him as a servant/lover." A powerful masculine voice retorted. "After what he did for the world and us devils as a whole, I had no choice but to put that mandate on him. It was only right to at least let him live his life without any more supernatural interference."

"True, but it was only a matter of time before our world brought him back in." The female voice countered.

The male figure sighed before answering his companion. "I know my love and it saddens me that once again he'll have to suffer due to the greed of others." the figure said shaking his head. "It's a good thing I anticipated a fallen angel disobeying Azazel's orders to leave him be and had Beowulf watch over him. Though will he accept my offer is the question?"

"I'm sure he will. You just have to word it right and he'll take this second chance you're offering him. It's not every day one is given a choice between becoming a blood member of a Devil Clan or a regular devil servant." The female added a she turned to the object of their conversation, gray eyes gazing upon him softly. Her companion also turned to look the person lying before them.

It was none other than Shinji Ikari, naked yet healed and alive if the soft rise and fall of his chest was an indication.

* * *

><p>And cut! Chapter one Legend of the Golden Satan is up and running. It took a while with all the changes I planned but it is out. There will be a lot things different in this story than in ROTS V1. From Shinji's history, to Katerea being a good guy, to Serafall being the current Mammon, to everything! Also there will be elements and characters from other animemanga introduced in this story to liven it up.

Now what you all want to know; Shinji's new peerage! Below is the list of Shinji's peerage in Golden Satan.

**Shinji Phenex's Peerage: **Shinji Phenex (King), Rias Phenex nee Gremory (Queen, Primary), Esdeath (Queen, Secondary), Rossweisse (Rook 1), Tiamat (Rook 2), Walburga (Bishop 1), Ravel (Bishop 2), Jeanne (Knight 1), Echidna (Knight 2), Xenovia (Knight 3; Mutation Piece), Raynare (Fairy Piece 1), Kalawarner (Fairy Piece 2), Elsha (Pawn, Mutation Piece), Irma (Pawn 1), other Pawns TBD.

**Shinji Phenex's Harem: **Rias, Sona, Seekvaria, Katerea Leviathan, Serafall Mammon, Esdeath, Rossweisse, Tiamat, Walburga, Ravel, Jeanne, Echidna, Xenovia, Raynare, Kalawarner, Elsha, Irma, Akeno, Shirone, Kuroka, Alleyne, Nowa, Reya Kusaka, Tsubasa Yura, Bennia, Le Fay Pendragon.

**Possible Harem Members:** Gabriel, Valerie, Kiyome, Yasaka and Kunou.

Read and review; flames will be ignored.


	2. A Devilish Offer

RWOL here with the second chapter of Legend of the Golden Satan.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: A Devilish Offer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji Ikari – former assassin of the Hero Faction, the Third Child of NERV, pilot of the Evangelion Unit 01, Angel Slayer, Berserker and the Messiah blinked his eyes and looked around the strange room.

"Wha…?" he said as he sat up and looked around the room. It was large and ornately decorated. The walls were a rich crimson color with a gold trim, a large oak desk sat on the right side near the bed he sat in, an entertainment system sat in the lower left corner of the room, a mini-bar was in the lower right corner, there was a door just left of the bed and a door was a few feet away from the mini-bar. The bed was larger than anything he'd ever seen, having crimson silk sheets and crimson comforter. The smooth feeling of the silk sheets caused red-flags to fly up in his mind. A quick peek under the sheets confirmed his suspicion; he was naked.

"Uh… where am I? The last thing I remember… is…" Shinji trailed off as his mind pulled up the last hours of his life; specially his date with Yuma, her transforming into a Ophan-class Fallen Angel, her revealing she knew of his past from the original timeline, her revealing the true mastermind behind Second Impact, the Angel Wars and the botched Third… Impact…

_Son of a motherfucking bitch! _Shinji thought now fully aware of himself. _That bastard Yeqon stabbed me from behind! And given Raynare's shocked/horrified look she didn't know that Yeqon would appear and attack. Shit I got lax. _Shinji thought shaking his head knowing he should have been more aware but he was surprised at learning the real truth behind Second Impact. While already knowing the fallen angels were behind it, using SEELE as their puppets, Shinji had always suspected that NOT ALL of the fallen angels would be part of such a radical plan. Given Azazel's attempts to stay out of devil and angel business, it wouldn't have made sense for the Grigori Governor-General to just up and blow up a continent while wiping out 3½ billion lives in the process. _On the other hand Yeqon would do such a thing. He is one of the five true fallen angels after all. _Shinji thought before sensing two immense levels of yoki approach and then enter the room.

The first person was a handsome young man in his early 20's with short crimson red hair. He had blue-green eyes and was dressed in an elaborate silver and gray robe with a large and elaborate gold shoulder-dress that was stretched out like a set of eight wings.

The second person is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She wore a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"Ah I see you have awoken Shinji Ikari. I am Sirzechs Lucifer and the hottie beside me is my wife and queen Grayfia Lucifuge." the newly introduced Sirzechs Lucifer said even as Grayfia scowled a bit at the 'hottie' part.

_Ah the legendary Crimson Satan Sirzechs Lucifer and his wife the Silver-haired Queen of Annihilation Grayfia Lucifuge. _Shinji thought quickly before deciding to play the shocked and stupid role again. Best to learn what arguably the most powerful couple in the Underworld wanted with him. And this time he would be prepared to get stabbed.

"YOU MEAN I'M IN HELL?!" Shinji shouted in 'fright'.

"No you're in the Underworld." Sirzechs corrected with a smile.

"WHAT'S THE FUCKING DIFFERENCE?!"

"Because the name 'Underworld' is not as derogatory as 'Hell'."

"But why name it after the place that is ruled by the Greek God Hades?!"

"Actually, you humans were the ones who named his realm the 'Underworld' in your various legends. The true name of his realm is the 'Realm of the Dead', which is pretty much self-explanatory. Besides it was the humans who came up with the name Hell as well."

"Am I here for killing those angels or Fallen Angels as Yuma or Raynare called them?" Shinji asked 'somewhat calm'.

"Nope! The reason you're here is for us devils to thank you for what you did three years when you rejected Instrumentality." Sirzechs said as Grayfia spoke up.

"Shinji-kun we are going to reveal to you the true reasons behind Second Impact." Grayfia said getting Shinji to look alarmed.

"You mean there's more?!" he asked 'incredulous'.

Grayfia raised a delicate silver eyebrow. "How much do you know so far Shinji-kun?" she asked. Reading the report from Beowulf, this Raynare had explained to Shinji at least part of reason why the events in original timeline happened.

"From what Raynare told me several Fallen Angels under Yeqon's control started the Angel Wars so this Yeqon could gain the "power of God"." Shinji told her. "She said that thanks to me those still loyal to this Grigori organization had an easier time in hunting down Yeqon and his forces down." He added.

The two devils nodded already know that much from Beowulf's report. While surprising it did make sense as Azazel wouldn't have done such a radical thing. This will make things easier for them to explain.

"Yes. Yeqon of the Five Great Evil Gods, the five True Fallen Angels, wanted to gain God's power through what is known as the White Earth Ceremony." Grayfia began her explanation. "From what we learned if the ceremony was completed it would have allowed them to return to their former status as Angels. From there we believe Yeqon would have led another rebellion to gain God's Throne."

Sirzechs then took over. "You see Shinji; you have been involved with the supernatural world since the Angel Wars and it left its mark on you even after two years. Grayfia and I are devils, as in biblical devils." Sirzechs said and he and Grayfia revealed their devil wings, being two large bat wings, coming out their backs. Shinji just 'gaped' as the two pulled their wings back into their bodies. "The angels are God's warriors, while the Fallen are former angels who fell from grace when they committed impure acts that went against God's teachings."

Shinji nodded his head in understanding. Truthfully he already knew that thanks to the Hero Faction's spy network.

"Devils, Angels and the Fallen have been at war with each other for 9000 years, a war called the Great War that ended only just 1000 years ago."

"A war that lasted NINE THOUSAND YEARS AND ENDED ONLY ONE THOUSAND YEARS AGO?!" Shinji 'gasped'. "How could such a war happen and last that damn long?"

"Come now Shinji you should know the story that the bible tells; how Lucifer rose up against God but was cast out with 1/3 of Heaven following after him. When this happened, the original Lucifer swore revenge and plotted for several eons while consolidating his force's strength before launching the Great War." Sirzechs explained.

"Wait you said the "Original Lucifer" but you said you're Lucifer…"

"That's because the Original Lucifer died in the final years of the Great War. I am his replacement. His death along with that of God's ended the war."

"Wait, you mean God, as in the God-who-created-the-universe-God is dead and has been for 1000 years?!" Shinji asked in shock. Now he didn't know about this! He and everyone else thought that God was in hiding to recover. To think that the Biblical God is dead and has been for the last one thousand years. He had known about civil war in the Underworld where the current Satans won and took over but this was something else. "And both he and the original Lucifer killed each other?"

"Yes, Shinji. Their deaths ended the war, after which the remaining Satans took over rulership of the Underworld, and the Archangel Council took up rulership of Heaven; with the legendary Archangel Michael becoming the new "God"."

_Of course he did. Michael's name means "He who is like God" and in Judaism he is seen as the Second Greatest Power in Heaven, seen as the physical manifestation of God's transcendent might not Metatron as word of mouth claimed him as. _Shinji mused to himself.

"Shinji-kun your rejection of Third Impact wiped clean all traces of NERV, SEELE, and even the effects of Second Impact upon the entire world. Because of this, the Fallen Angels are forever trapped on Earth in exile." Grayfia said.

"By doing this, you also gained us a very valuable piece of information." Sirzechs said.

"What information?" Shinji asked.

"That God has actually been dead since the end of the war. Only those in charge of the factions actually knew that." Grayfia said.

"Really? You mean... the Devils didn't know?" Shinji asked.

"No. While we knew that Lucifer and the other Original Satans were dead, none of us were aware of the fact that God was also dead and for good reason." Grayfia said

"Because it would have caused a panic." Shinji deduced.

"Very good, Shinji-kun." Grayfia smiled. "This information was kept a secret because, as I'm sure you know, if you take out a leader, the army will fall apart. To maintain order, the Angels and Devils kept the fact that their respective leaders were dead, even though they didn't know the other was dead. If they hadn't, the entire world would have been plunged into a brutal war that would have destroyed everything and everyone; leaderless armies having at each other and such. Your actions, however, caused certain other secrets to come to light."

"You mean the Angels know that Lucifer is dead and visa-versa?" Shinji stated.

"Yes. The Fallen knew for a long time that Lucifer was dead, but they didn't know that God was dead as well, until they found out through the Dead Sea Scrolls." Grayfia explained.

"The Dead Sea Scrolls?" Shinji questioned with narrowed eyes. He had heard that name before during Third Impact when he 'read' the souls of his father and SEELE.

"The Dead Sea Scrolls, from what little information we've been able to gather on them after Second Impact happened, the Angel Wars and afterward, seems to be a set of instructions that the Biblical God created as a way to determine the fate of humanity." Sirzechs told him.

"The Power of God!" Shinji realized.

"Yes. The scrolls foretold several ceremonies that give the user the "Power of God", literally making them God while doing what that specific ceremony was designed to do." Sirzechs went on. "The ceremonies are as follows: Red Earth, Black Earth, White Earth, Green Earth (which Shinji activated when he rejected Third Impact), Yellow Earth, Blue Earth and another Earth ceremony whose section was destroyed to due to the passage of time and elements." Sirzechs listed off. "The only real information we have is on the Red, Black, Green and White Earth Ceremonies."

"SEELE... did they betray the Yeqon and his followers?" Shinji asked. "I remember during Third Impact, being the focal point of all humanity allowed me to 'read' their souls. SEELE wanted to complete the Red Earth Ceremony."

"SEELE didn't betray Yeqon's group per say," Grayfia began. "It was more like the Yeqon manipulated SEELE to the very end, using them as a shield to hide his true intentions." she explained. "SEELE were merely puppets used by Yeqon to advance his own agenda while SEELE themselves advanced theirs."

"So Yeqon were using SEELE who didn't know they were being used while trying to bring their own agenda into reality." Shinji mused at the sheer scoop of manipulations that was used.

"Yes. Shortly after you averted Third Impact, one of our highest ranking Devils encountered and confronted a powerful Fallen Angel named Tamiel, who revealed certain facts to him. While Tamiel would never have done such a thing normally, he was infuriated at losing the best chance they had realize Yeqon's goal." Grayfia said.

"Basically, he got mad, lost control of his composure, and let slip certain details about Heaven's cover-up of God's death." Sirzechs stated simply.

"And the Devils didn't do anything about this?" Shinji asked.

"We couldn't, because we too had covered up the fact that Lucifer was dead; which I'm sure that Michael now knows." Sirzechs explained. "Having the other side think that your leader was still alive kept us from going to war again. It was the fallen angel's hope that the White Earth Ceremony would have pardoned them because from what Tamiel said it would have 'redeemed' all the Fallen Angels on Earth allowing them to return to Heaven. But obviously, that plan didn't work out."

"Because of me." Shinji said 'sadly'. Shinji really felt now guilt for screwing over Yeqon and keeping him from his radical goal. Though he would get the fallen angel bastard back for that stab. Grayfia had the motherly urge to hug and comfort the 'emotionally damaged' young man, which she did after Sirzechs gave her a subtle nod. Shinji blushed slightly when Grayfia hugged him while stroking his hair, planting his head and face into her ample bosom which was FAR larger than most human women. _This is probably why a lot of the guys in the Hero Faction use Grayfia as fapping material. Though I'm preferable to Katerea._Shinji thought discreetly enjoying Grayfia's breasts. "How did all this happen?" Shinji asked trying not to give into the softness that is Grayfia's breasts.

"From what we learned from our investigations, Dead Sea Scrolls were found between the years of 1946 to 1956 by a trio of cousins." Sirzechs began. "Between 46 and-47, the cousins tried find out more about the first seven scrolls they found and came across a Dr. John C. Trever of the **ASOR (American Schools of Oriental Research)**, a human agent who we believe served Yeqon and would be the founder of the first SEELE council under Yeqon's order." Sirzechs revealed. "After finding all 972 text and translating them as best he could, he then founded SEELE who used the whole Illuminati rumors to better hide himself while gaining power, financial influence and gathered like-minded people to the group and plotted on how to shape the world into their image."

"But this Trever had other ideas." Shinji realized. "When he discovered the White Earth Ceremony, he took that information to his fallen angel masters where Yeqon made his mad bid to become God where he most likely made a schism in Grigori; those who disagreed and those who sided with Yeqon."

"Exactly." Sirzechs nodded. "Both groups used one singular event to kick off their plans for the Red and White Earth Ceremonies but the Fallen took it a bit further. 17 of their strongest and most powerful were chosen to act as the Champions for the Fallen Angel cause. These 17 triggered Second Impact, using the first angel, in order to gather the strength needed to make the White Earth Ceremony possible." Sirzechs said.

"Wait you mean…" Shinji began only to come to a very horrifying conclusion.

"Yes Shinji-kun, the 3½ billion lives killed during Second Impact was turned into a tremendous energy source. The Fallen then in turn channeled that energy into their bodies; allowing the creation of newer, bigger and more powerful bodies with overwhelmingly enhanced abilities." Grayfia explained, hugging Shinji deeper as he shook from the disturbing information.

"To Yeqon, such an act is a means to an end." Sirzechs said with distaste. "If they could do it again, they would do so in heartbeat and with no remorse like last time."

"No wonder they fell out of favor with God." Shinji mumbled from between Grayfia's breasts.

"Any way, the fallen angel managed to find out that God is actually dead, and passed the word on to their other brethren, which motivated those siding with Yeqon into going through with the plan." Sirzechs said.

"He also found out that Michael and the Archangel Council were able to keep this from mankind, since humans are considered an incomplete bunch who can't control their hearts and obey the laws of God without God existing." Grayfia said.

"If the humans ever found out that God is dead, there would be nothing to keep them from succumbing to their own selfish desires. Anarchy would flood over the Earth, wars would break out, nations and governments would collapse, whole systems of religious beliefs would crumble... but, you get it, right?"

"It would be pure chaos the likes no has even seen." Shinji said darkly remembering that it was that very reason he left the Hero Faction. Cao Cao was far more radical than he ever expected. "So what happens now? I remember dying at Yeqon's hand, so how can I be alive right now?"

"Actually you were only near death when my Pawn Beowulf, the one I had secretly watch over you, spirited you away." Sirzechs told the legend. "You're quite tough for a human as a normal human would already be dead in several seconds after being stabbed in the stomach and being poisoned by Seiki. Anywho, as I said before, you're here because we Devils would like to thank you for what you've done." Sirzechs said with smile. "When you restored the Earth to its pre-Second Impact state, you restored the 'playgrounds' of many devils."

"Basically you restored the coastal cities and islands many devils frequent." Grayfia clarified as she released her hug and returned to her husband's side. A part of Shinji missed being hugged into Grayfia's breasts.

"So how are you going to thank me?"

"By turning you into a devil like us." Sirzechs said before raising a hand to forestall any questions from the Angel Slayer. "Let me explain. But first ask yourself this question; "Will I be comfortable being an Angel if they had gotten to me before you did?""

Shinji opened and closed his mouth several times before releasing a sigh and hanging his head in defeat.

"To the angels, what you did was nothing more than 'community service' to them. They would not thank you let alone even show you their appreciation for what you went through and what you accomplished. They would just make you an angel and be done with it." Sirzechs stated. "But us devils know how to treat heroes such yourself Shinji and it is why I'm giving you a very unique offer."

"And what is this 'unique offer'?" Shinji asked but it was Grayfia who answered.

"In order to understand the offer, you must understand how we devils reincarnate humans and other beings as devils." She began. "When the Great War ended, our forces were severely depleted. Our original leaders, the original Seven Great Satans, were dead. We were leaderless and had to figure out to keep the Underworld from being destroyed. One of the new Satans chosen, **Ajuka Beelzebub**, created the Evil Piece System which enables us to increase our own ranks." Grayfia explained.

"Evil Pieces. You mean like chess pieces." Shinji realized.

"Yes Shinji-kun. The Evil Pieces system is based on the chess game." Grayfia said with a smile at his intuitiveness. "The 16 pieces: King, Queen, Knights (x2), Bishops (x2), Rooks (x2) and the Pawns (x8) make up the Evil Pieces and each has their own unique powers and abilities." Grayfia stated. "Each High-Class Devil gets their own Evil Piece set, allowing them to create a group of servants known as a Peerage to serve them."

"The King rules over them, the Queen protects the King as it's the most powerful piece, and the others serve the King to the best of their ability." Shinji surmised.

"Bingo Shinji." Sirzechs said giving Shinji a thumbs up. "With this system, we can successfully rebuild our forces while bringing different beings for with their unique powers and abilities…"

"That can be integrated into the devil bloodlines you already have; leading to either an enhanced bloodline or a completely new one." Shinji finished.

"Bingo again Shinji." Sirzechs laughed, quite happy that Shinji was smart enough to get most of this on his on and save them a long explanation.

"So how is this offer unique?" Shinji asked again.

"The offer is one of two choices." Sirzechs began. "One, you can be reincarnated as a regular devil, which means you'll become a servant. If you choose this option, I'll give you to my younger sister Rias."

"You're Rias-san's older brother?!"

"Yep! Before I became the new Lucifer, I was once the heir of the Gremory Clan; a clan known for extraordinary affection towards their servants."

"Extraordinary affection?"

"It means that if you became a servant to Rias, she'll treat you kindly and with respect. She'll also pamper you a lot. Her other servants: Akeno, Kiba and Koneko will vouch for such actions." Grayfia clarified. "Due to the Gremory Clan's astounding level of affection, there are many who consider the clan a blessing in the Underworld and a lot of devil servants wish be a Gremory Servant."

"While interesting, what is the second option. If I'm going to make such life altering choice, I need all the options." Shinji said to the duo. Shinji wanted all the info he could so he can make the right choice because once he made it there would be no going back.

"Well option two is unprecedented. If you take this option, we'll use a recently perfected ritual created by the ancient devil Mephisto Pheles, to transform you into a pure-blooded like us and depending on which Devil family wins you in the lottery."

"What lottery?!"

"You're Shinji Ikari – the Angel Slayer and the Messiah who rejuvenated the Earth! Every devil wants you as part of his/her peerage, even me and my fellow Satans!" Sirzechs said seriously. "Considering this, you are the most wanted person amongst devils. And because of this, as the ruler of the Underworld, I can't have my subjects tearing the place apart to get you. Thusly, if you choose option 2, the Devil family that wins the lottery will become your new family as the Lord or Lady that currently rules over that family will donate the blood needed to make you an actual blood member to them. You will also be given the High-Class Devil rank and have the right to your own peerage." Sirzechs explained still serious.

"If I'm so wanted why not just take me as servant yourself? You got to me first before any other devil."

"Oh I could, but I'd rather not deal with the all-around bitching from the other devils, my fellow Satans and family members included. Serafall can be quite the vengeful bitch if given the chance." Sirzechs muttered darkly, remembering the vicious pranks the Mammon pulled on him when he posted those photos of her in her child form naked on Lolicon R' Us dot com as payback for bleaching his hair white on April Fool's Day.

Sigh. "How long do I have to make a decision?" Shinji asked.

"Seven days." Sirzechs answered.

"Why one week?" Shinji asked.

"Because it'll take that long for me to get everything ready for your reveal party as everyone will be there to witness your choice." Sirzechs explained getting a nod from Shinji. "We'll Grayfia and I will leave you so you can decide your fate. There is a master bath is to your left and walk in closest is to right near the mini-bar and I've instructed my servants to bring you your meals. I want to keep you hidden until your decision is made and I get the lottery set up."

"Fine, thank you for this MaŌ-sama, Grayfia-sama." Shinji said bowing his head towards them. Sirzechs nodded his head as Grayfia smiled at the respect the handsome young man showed them.

"Before we go, here is a gift." Sirzechs said a small red circle appeared on the desk near the bed, a couple stacks of books appearing out of thin air. "Those books contain the history of the Underworld, so read up while you deliberate on your choice." Sirzechs said as he and queen left the Angel Slayer alone in the room.

"Might as well study up on my new home and potential family(ies), but first some clothes." Shinji said as he got up went to the closet to see what he could wear. He really shouldn't have been surprised when he saw it was the size of a five car garage. It took him thirty minutes to find a comfortable outfit to wear, having chosen a simple silk dress shirt and a pair of jeans. "Now onto the studying. Heh, this is almost like school." Shinji chuckled before heading over the desk and books. Taking a seat, he checked over the titles of each book before starting on the one titled 'The Underworld: The Complete History of the Underworld'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been five days since Shinji was given offers to either become a regular devil servant or become a devil noble, and in that time he studied up on his soon-to-be new life. And what Shinji learned fascinated him to no end.

The Underworld, or Hell as it is called in the Bible, was once a second Earth. When God created Earth, he didn't create one but three Earths that were mirror images of each other. The first earth was in the material world, which meant it was in the first plane of existence. The other two earths were extradimensional; beyond the first plane of existence. The 'second' Earth became the home of God and his Angels. But when Lucifer fell with one-third of heaven 150,000 years ago. Lucifer commandeered the 'third' and 'final' earth, using his god-level powers to twist and corrupt it into the Underworld (Hell), home of the devils.

Once done, he and fallen angels (all 133,306,668 of them) went through the process of creating their own race and civilization. This process is what led them to becoming devils. The Underworld, while similar to Earth, was also vastly different. For one, there are no oceans or seas, and the landmasses are far larger than Earth's, almost like super-continents. The Underworld's capital was declared **Lilith **in honor of Lucifer's bride Lilith - **"The Mother of all Devils"**. Its government was led by the seven most powerful devils, devils whose power rivaled or were equivalent to God's (Lucifer only).

These seven became known as the **Seven Great Satans** (_Nanadai MaŌ_): Lucifer, Satan, Mammon, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Belphegor. Each member held a specific office with specific duties. While all seven had equal power and authority in a checks and balance kind of way, Lucifer was the overall ruler of the Underworld; having most of the executive power.

Satan handled the judicial affairs; being a Supreme Arbiter of the Underworld.

Mammon oversaw the financial aspect the Underworld; creating the first, second and third national banks of the Underworld.

Asmodeus oversaw the military affairs of the Underworld, creating the **Underworld Armed Forces**: the Inferno Battalion being the Army, the Styx Maritime Armada being the Navy, the Black Halo Squadron being the Air Force, and the Midnight Ops Force handled the covert/black ops missions.

Leviathan handled the foreign affairs; bringing in allies, making peace treaties and maintaining them.

Beelzebub handled scientific research and development, creating the **Khaos Force Research and Development Division** (KFRDD). He is also credited with the creation of the Demonic Swords; powerful swords being the equal and opposite of the Holy Swords created by God.

And Belphegor handled the legislative affairs; drafting, amending and abolishing the laws of the Underworld.

When the Great War ended due to deaths of the original Satans, their descendants tried to continue the Great War despite the fact the Underworld's forces and resources were severely depleted and they were still slowly recovering. They may have had the same blood, but they lacked the power and talent of their ancestors. The devils were decimated in the battles that followed. The original 72 Pillars was reduced to a mere 34 during their 300 year rule. It was then that a civil war broke out. The House of Belphegor and Leviathan gathered powerful individuals to oust the False Satans as they were called. One of them was Ajuka Astaroth. He had invented an ingenious method of reincarnating other beings into devils in order to repopulate.

But the False Satans rejected the idea, claiming that reincarnating other species into devils was a disgrace and adamantly refused the plan while the Belphegor, Leviathan and their faction supported it.

This led to the Satan Civil War that happened 700 years ago. The descendants of the original Satans – the son of Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Elacofor Satan, Shalba Beelzebub, and Creuserey Asmodeus led the **Old Satan Faction**. Roygun Belphegor and fellow Satan Katerea Leviathan led the **Anti-Satan Faction** and their generals and future Satans; Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth, and Falbium Glasya-Labolas; four Devils who were born with insane power equivalent or superior to the original seven but did not carry the blood of the original Satans.

The Satan Civil War was won by the Anti-Satan Faction, forcing the Old Satan Faction into retreat and exile into Earth. Several member of the Old Satan Faction turned out to be to be spies for the Anti-Satan Faction, chief among them being Grayfia.

Roygun, Katerea and their generals became the new Satans, with Sirzechs becoming the ruler of the Underworld; the new Lucifer.

Next he read was the **72 Pillars**; seventy-two clans of pure-blooded devils that each ruled a specific area assigned to them. The 72 clans are: Bael, Agares, Vassago, Samigina, Barbas, Valefor, Amon, Barbatos, Paimon, Buer, Gusion, Sitri, Beleth, Leraje, Eligos, Zepar, Botis, Bathin, Sallos, Purson, Marax, Ipos, Aim, Naberius, Glasya-Labolas, Bune, Ronové, Berith, Astaroth, Forneus, Foras, Asmoday, Gäap, Furfur, Marchosias, Stolas, Phenex, Halphas, Malphas, Raum, Focalor, Wepal, Sabnock, Shax, Viné, Bifrons, Vual, Häagenti, Crocell, Furcas, Balam, Alloces, Caim, Murmur, Orobas, Gremory, Ose, Amy, Orias, Vapula, Zagan, Valac, Andras, Haures, Andrealphus, Cimeies, Amdusias, Belia, Decarabia, Seere, Dantalion and Andromalius. Out of the 72, only 34 are still active after the Great War (in reality, there are more than 34 houses that are still active but lost their status in the 72 Pillars due to having human heritage).

The clans that are extinct are: Marbas, Valefor, Buer, Gusion, Leraje, Eligos, Botis, Bathin, Marax, Ipos, Aim, Bune, Ronove, Foras, Gaap, Marchosias, Halphas, Malphas, Raim, Wepal, Sabnock, Vine, Bifrons, Haagenti, Crocell, Alocer, Caim, Murmur, Orobas, Ose, Amy, Zagan, Andras, Flauros, Andrealphus, Cimeries, Amduscias, Decarabia, Seere, and Andromalius.

Shinji then came upon the devil ranks and classes. Devils are separated into four classes that have nobility ranks: **Low-Class Devils** which are the Commoners and reincarnated Devils;** Middle-Class Devils** are Baronet/Baroness and Knight/Dame; **High-Class Devils** are Marquis/Marchioness, Margrave/Margravine, Count/Countess, Viscount/Viscountess, and Baron/Baroness; and **Ultimate-Class Devils** are the Satans, Great Kings, Kings, Archdukes, Dukes, Prince/Princess and Devil clan heirs/heiresses.

He looked over the Evil Piece System and the Rating Game. Even though Grayfia explained to him about the Evil Piece System, he still studied up on it. The Evil Piece system came into being 1000 years ago with the Rating Game being created 600 years ago. To make it fair, every Top-class devil each had their own set; one per devil and with one Mutation Piece. The Mutation Piece was used only as a last resort if reviving a person requires more than one piece (i.e. if a person required all of the Pawn Pieces) and the Mutation Pieces can be a Queen, Rook, Knight, Bishop, or Pawn. Also each piece has a corresponding value. These values are used to determine which piece may be used to reincarnate someone, their strengths, talents, or skills playing a role in determining their value. Different Evil Pieces cannot be used together.

Top-Class Devils with a peerage are given the King Piece to rule over his/her peerage.

**Queens** are worth 9 Pawns. Queens possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful.

**Rooks** are worth 5 Pawns. Rooks gain superhuman strength, leading to high offense and defense. However, they are not very quick, and can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent.

**Knights** are worth 3 Pawns. Knights gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. However, their main weakness is their low defense, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful. Another weakness among knights is their legs; if their legs are injured, their mobility is greatly reduced.

**Bishops** are worth 3 Pawns. Bishops gain enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells (offensive, healing, etc.). However, more powerful spells consume most of their magical power, which takes a long time to regain, forcing them to use their power carefully or risk becoming vulnerable to physical attacks.

**Pawns** are worth 1 Pawn each. The trait of Pawns is the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory or with the permission of their King (this method cannot be used in Rating Games).

Then he read up on the Rating Game. The Rating Game is a competition between two Devils with a peerage. The Rating Game is used to measure a Devil's strength which will reflect their social standing in the Underworld. The whole contest takes place in an alternate dimension specially created by Ajuka, which can be made to look like any environment you can imagine. The best part about the Rating Game is that one can go all out on someone, and they won't get killed. They simply return to the real world.

Shinji read that the Rating Game, while used as a form of entertainment for devils, is also used to settle disputes between devils. Over the centuries a lot of the Devil families have come to disagreements over many, many issues; arguments that have led to 'aggressive' conflicts. The Rating Game is the best means of settling these conflicts so that the Underworld isn't plunged into an all-out Civil War.

In fact, the Rating Game is so famous that the top ten rankers are considered as heroes to the Devils. Shinji discovered the Top 5 rankers are said to be unmovable, all 5 having holding the positions for a long time, especially the 3rd ranked Bedeze Abaddon, the 2nd ranked Roygun Belphegor, and the 1st ranked Diehauser Belial, all three who are said to be Ultimate-class Devils among Ultimate-class Devils and have the power to rivaling the current Satans.

With his studying done for now, Shinji had to decide on either being a devil servant or a pure-blooded devil. Both had their pros and cons. Being a servant meant being under the command of a High-Class devil. If he was made into a Pawn, he could promote himself when in enemy territory or permission from his 'King'. Though with his past he would have a value higher than a Pawn so he could either be a Knight, Bishop, Rook or Queen.

The con of being a servant was being a servant. He would have to obey any and every order his 'King' gave him no matter if he liked it or not. He would possibly be abused as there were devils who did abuse their servants. He would also be used to increase the standing and status of his 'King' due to his status of being a megastar celebrity.

With the other option, Shinji would become a pure-blooded devil like Sirzechs and his wife Grayfia, which also meant he would join of the 34 Pillars. This 'ritual' he'll undergo will make him an actual blood member of the Pillar that wins the lottery, which means he'll become nobility; gaining all the rights and privileges of being a noble as well as gaining the unique power of that Pillar. On the flip side, he would have to learn how to be and act like a noble; something Shinji knew would be a challenge for him.

Another pro/con was him having his own Peerage. If he took the second option, he would be allowed to have his own peerage. If he was truthful, Shinji did not want any servants to call his own, but he would have no choice as it was civil duty to make a peerage. So he had to ask himself the question of could he be a good master to his servants? He didn't want be like some other devils who he knew were cruel and abusive to their servants. No he would be kind to them; treating them as equals, being strict yet fair, show them the respect they have earned, reward them for their accomplishments, discipline them when needed. They would become what he always wanted; a family that would love and care for him and in turn he could love and care for them.

The Angel Slayer spent the next two days going over the pros and cons of the two options, until he finally came to a decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you made your choice Shinji?" Sirzechs asked his guest as he and Grayfia stood before the young man.

"Yes MaŌ-sama I have," Shinji began. "After much deliberation, I've chosen… option 2." Shinji told them.

"Option 2 it is then! This is going to be one hell of a party!" Sirzechs laughed as Grayfia rolled her eyes at her husband and 'King'. Shinji wondered just what in the hell he's gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>And cut! Here is chapter two of Legend of the Golden Satan. This chapter is all about Shinji getting the offer to either become a regular devil servant or becoming a pure-blooded devil, coming to a decision about his future while giving information on the Highschool DxD if there is anyone new to the series. For those reading Shinji already knows a lot about some things but even he didn't know the full story behind Second Impact, hence his reason for playing 'shocked and stupid', to gather more intel on it. Remember, Shinji is a former member of the Hero Faction and a master assassin, so Shinji as high-level acting skills needed to fool people to get what he wants. You don't survive as an assassin without those skills.<p>

Also I took out the scene with Rias and Sona as I found didn't need it in this chapter.

Now read and review, flames will be ignored. Now omake time!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Omake 1**: Sirzechs' new servant – Shinji Ikari

"You do know that a lot of devils will be angered because of this." Grayfia said worried about the actions of her husband/King. She along with her husband/King and her newest peerage mate were walking down the halls of Gremory Castle so the Crimson Satan could show off his newest servant. Sirzechs merely waved off the concern before retorting.

"I'm a devil Grayfia, and thus greed is in my blood. So how could I not make him my servant?" he asked before looking at his newest servant, Shinji Ikari who turned out to be a Queen thus his secondary Queen. Said Secondary Queen walked behind his King and Primary Queen wondering how this would turn out. Being killed by Yeqon, healed by Sirzechs only to find out that the Crimson Satan had reincarnated him as a Devil servant, Shinji knew his life was going to one hell of a ride. "Well here we are." Sirzechs said pushing the doors open. Inside the room was his father Lord Gremory, his mother Venelana Gremory, his son Millicas Gremory, his younger sister Rias Gremory and her peerage.

"Why have you called us son?" Lord Gremory asked his son.

"I'd like to introduce my newest servant who is my Strongest Queen besides Grayfia, Shinji Ikari." Sirzechs said gesturing to the sheepish young devil who bowed to the shocked devils.

"YOU GOT THE ANGEL SLAYER AS YOUR SERVANT?!" the Gremorys (minus Sirzechs and Grayfia) roared at the Crimson Satan. "NO FAIR! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO JOIN MY PEERAGE!" Lord Gremory, Venelana Gremory, Rias Gremory and Millicas Gremory shouted. Sirzechs' father, mother, younger sister and son glared at each other before getting into a childish argument about why Shinji should be part of their peerages.

Shinji just sweat dropped, his perception on devil nobility shot straight to hell. Oh wait, he's already in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Omake 2**: Servant of Leviathan

Shinji calmly walked into the office of Kuoh Academy Head Mistress Katerea Leviathan. He hadn't been in his homeroom class for five minutes when his homeroom teacher told him that Head Mistress Katerea wanted to see him. So here was entering the Leviathan's office, seeing the amazingly sexy and beautiful sitting at her desk taking care of some last minute paperwork. He also noticed the chess board on her desk and he could sense it glowing with Katerea's yoki.

_Her Evil Piece set then. _Shinji mused when he heard Katerea's voice.

"Please take a seat and wait will you Shinji-kun. I'll be done in a few minutes." Katerea said in her usual business-like tone as she knocked out the few pieces of paperwork for her morning work load. Once done, Katerea leaned back in her posh chair and stared quite hard Shinji getting him to fidget. "Do you know why I called you Shinji-kun." She asked as she reached for the Queen piece of a chess board.

"It must be fairly important Katerea-sensei to call me in early." Shinji said playing along.

"Your skills are truly impressive Shinji-kun." Katerea said looking at the calm young man in front of her. "You've managed to trick Rias, Sona and their peerages into thinking you're a regular human when in reality you're not." She began seeing a small bead of sweet on Shinji's brow. "You even almost fooled me with your act but I've lived over a hundred of your lifetimes so it won't be so easy to fool me." She said getting Shinji to sigh.

"So my beautiful Great Satan Katerea Leviathan what happens now?" Shinji asked wondering if it was a mistake to come here and attempt to use Katerea's reputation as a shield to hide himself.

"I want to know if you'll be open to become my servant." Katerea said. "I can tell you're extremely skilled and talented. I know you're powerful given how easily you handled Falbium Asmodeus' former Rook Helbron, an Ultimate-class devil." She said smiling when she saw Shinji stiffen. "What? Did you really think I wouldn't know of you trouncing Helbron? Shinji-kun Kuoh is my territory so I'm aware of everything that happens in here. This includes Stray-devils coming here in the hope of hiding." She said still toying with the Queen piece.

Shinji sighed, running a hand through his hair. His cover had been blown and now he was given an offer to join a Satan's peerage. He could tell she didn't see him as a threat as he really didn't do anything to prove to the contrary. He quickly ran over all the pros and cons of being a devil servant and found that the pros slightly outweighed the cons.

"Well you got yourself a new servant Katerea-sama." Shinji said getting the Leviathan to smile in victory. Standing up, Katerea moved until she was next to Shinji who had stood up for the woman. The Leviathan pressed the Queen piece to Shinji's chest the chant to bind and in a matter of seconds Shinji Ikari was now Katerea Leviathan's Queen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Omake 3**: Agent of Grigori

When Shinji woke up, all he saw was black. It wasn't until his mind finally rebooted that he realized he wasn't trapped in a void of darkness but was staring at a black colored ceiling with violet trim. He tried to move but froze slightly when he realized three things. 1) He's stark naked given the cool feel of the satin sheets against his bare skin. 2) He's being held by someone, most definitely a woman given the soft, round and large objects pressing against him. And 3) said woman was just as naked as he was given how he could feel her smooth skin rubbing against his own whenever she moved.

_Well it's not the first time I've woken up next to a strange woman before. _Shinji thought as he started stroking the woman's deep black hair. Said woman began to moan slightly before waking up, lifting her head and blinking the sleep out her eyes.

"Raynare!" Shinji said surprised to find himself with the uber-sexy fallen angel Ophan Princess.

"Shinji-kun! You're alright!" Raynare said her eyes misting over with tears. She tightened her embraced as she snuggled him, bringing him closer to her uber-sexy body as Shinji felt her happiness and relief from said embrace. "I barely managed to get you back to Grigori HQ in time to get you healed after you had been attacked by Yeqon-teme." She said a few tears falling. Shinji wiped away the tears and kissed her forehead, getting the woman to blush.

"Thanks to you I'm alright so thank you Ray-chan." Shinji getting Raynare's blush to deepen due to the pet name 'Ray-chan'. "By the way where exactly are we in Grigori?" Shinji asked though he had an inkling.

"We're in my private bed chamber here in Grigori. I bathed you in magical light to heal you. It is more effective when we're both naked." Raynare answered simply as she snuggled Shinji more.

"So besides healing me is there another reason for bringing me to Grigori?" Shinji asked as he snuggled Raynare as she did him. Raynare sighed happily, enjoying the embrace of the man she loved despite the massive age difference between.

"I… I wanted to ask if you'll join me here at Grigori... and be my partner in all things." Raynare began feeling severely nervous. She hadn't taken any lovers after the death of her first and only husband centuries ago, so she could be forgiven for being so damn nervous. She wanted Shinji as her lover then later on her husband and later the father of her their children.

Shinji blinked before asking; "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Raynare's face was now an atomic red, her thoughts a jumbled mess at how Shinji could so easily misinterpret her meaning. Damn her nervousness.

"Oh alright then. I'll marry you." He said surprising the woman who looked at him in shock. "Yeah this could be seen as going fast but you only live once so why not. Besides I'm sure it will all work out in the end. So Raynare will agree to become Raynare Ikari?" he asked.

His answer was Raynare fainting dead way only to revive a few minutes later and kiss Shinji stupid before breaking the kiss and telling him yes then kiss him stupid again. Before long the two ended up lost to their lust and had a five hour sex session in which Raynare showed she was a literal tiger in bed. Which wasn't surprising given she hadn't catered to other lovers like her fellow brethren did after the death of her first husband. By the end Shinji could barely feel his legs and was bed ridden for the next three days to recover but silver lining, Raynare made one helluva nurse as she serviced him during that time.

Though he did have some discomfort due how overly sexy her nurse outfit was and causing his Sword of Ikari trying to become hard. One month later, Raynare was now Raynare Ikari and Shinji even had a mistress in Kalawarner, another uber-sexy fallen angel and longtime friend of Raynare. How Shinji got Kalawarner as his mistress is story for another time.


	3. The birth of Shinji Phenex

RWOL here with chapter 3 of Legend of the Golden Satan.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: The birth of Shinji Phenex

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite the situation calling for it, Shinji Ikari was not anxious as most people would be in his situation. After everything that has happened in his life, he had long since accepted that things would only get stranger. So why waste time sweating the small stuff when he could just easily process the situation, accept the situation and move on. Such as his current situation where he was waiting for Sirzechs to call him onto the stage so the devils in attendance will know that the Angel Slayer and Messiah would be a devil from hence forth.

Because just twenty-fours ago he had finally come a decision regarding his future. When he first woke up after his near-death and met Sirzechs Lucifer and his wife/queen Grayfia Lucifuge, the MaŌ had given him two options as a reward for defeating the (fallen) angels and restoring Earth. Option one was to get turned into a regular devil servant and be given to Sirzechs' younger sister Rias Gremory. Option two was to use a perfected ritual to become a true pure-blooded devil, get adopted into the devil family that won him in the lottery, receive the rank of High-Class devil, and get an Evil Piece set so he could have his own peerage.

After much deliberation, Shinji chose option two.

Unfortunately there was more to this choice that Shinji didn't know about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(A Few Hours Earlier: Satans' Palace in the Capital of Lilith)**

Shinji walked behind Sirzechs and Grayfia, dressed in an elegant rope similar to Sirzechs' sans the elaborate winged shoulder dress. The two Ultimate-Class Devils were leading the young Angel Slayer to the central palace where the Satans held all their meetings. Shinji could not get over the sheer size of the Satans' Palace; it dwarfed even the massive size of the NERV, and that was because they to house the Evangelions along with the various pieces of equipment each needed to maintain the Evas and the various weapons needed to battle the Angels effectively.

The palace was in the shape of a tremendous seven-point star, each of the seven sections was the personal palace of each of the seven Satans: Lucifer Palace, Mammon Palace, Asmodeus Palace, Leviathan Palace, Beelzebub Palace, Satan Palace and Belphegor Palace. The middle section of the star, being circular, housed the central palace that the Satans used to conduct their meetings.

Shinji was going to meet Sirzechs' fellow Satans, an honor so great the Shinji knew many would kill just to be in his place. They finally made it the large ornate doors of the central palace; being twenty feet tall, a dark and rich oak wood with gold metal trim and silver studs. The handles were Gothic in design, also gold and quite elegant. As the trio approached, the door opened up automatically, which Grayfia explained was due to an enchantment that was placed upon the door centuries ago. As they entered, Shinji got a good look of the room before noticing the five people already in the room.

It made the word 'room' incorrect to be used here. It was more of a massive chamber with a large inverted U-shaped table in the center, with throne-like chairs surrounding it. The largest was obviously for Lucifer with three to the left (Satan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus) and three to the right (Leviathan, Mammon and Belphegor) of it.

"My fellow Satans, may I introduce you to Shinji Ikari – the Angel Slayer and the Messiah." Sirzechs said gesturing towards Shinji who bowed in respect to the Ultimate-Class Devils.

Having spotted Katerea, Shinji decided to continue to play stupid. He did so by 'freaking out' at seeing his sexy headmistress being a devil.

"Katerea-sensei! You're a devil?!" he said in 'shock' as he stared at Katerea who stared back at him with narrowed eyes. The other Satans and Grayfia looked at the scene with some amusement though there was some suspicion towards Shinji given Katerea along with Rias and Sona's reports about Shinji's possible knowledge of the supernatural.

"I am not _surprised_ by your shock at seeing me here Shinji-kun. There is a reason why I'm named Leviathan." Katerea said hoping to trip Shinji up. Too bad because Shinji was a bit too slick for her.

"And here I was thinking you had a very pretentious name." Shinji said with a cheeky smile and getting a blank glare from the Leviathan Satan while the others snickered. "Anyway, it is an honor to finally meet you MaŌ-samas." Shinji said in his semi-deep bow. He was unprepared for the young girl-looking Satan to just appear in front of him. He barely managed to control his instincts that screamed at him to take out the 'hostile' but was able to control himself in time. No reason to kill a Satan just because she spooked him. Standing to his full height of 6'1", he saw he towered over her 5'4" frame.

"Hiya! I'm Serafall Mammon; formerly Sitri, but you can call me Mammo-tan!" Serafall introduced happily. She is a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin ponytails and blue eyes. She also has a child-like body (albeit with big breasts) and dressed in magical girl's clothing with a color scheme of pink, white, purple and black. "And for us, it's an honor to finally meet you in person. Had Zechs-chan not placed that mandate on you, I would have tried to recruit to my peerage!" Serafall giggled as Shinji raised a brow while looking at Sirzechs who was face-palming himself.

"Zechs-chan." Shinji said mirthfully to the Crimson Satan.

"She likes giving nicknames to people and always puts the suffix –chan on everyone's names." The Crimson Satan muttered as he glared at the unashamed Leviathan.

"Yeppers! I like giving nicknames to people I like. Sirzechs is Zechs-chan. Grayfia is Fia-chan. Katerea is Terea-chan. Ajuka is Juka-chan. Falbium is Falbi-chan. And Roygun is Roy-chan." Serafall said pointing to each person in the room who twitched in annoyance at their nicknames.

"So are you going to call me 'Shin-chan' as my nickname?" Shinji asked trying not to laugh. Honestly he had that nickname before, so he wouldn't be 'offended' like the others were.

"Ah you read my mind Shin-chan!" Serafall exclaimed happily, glomping the boy in a tight bear hug getting him to begin struggling for air. "I can't wait to take you to my bed and sex you up!"

Shinji merely blinked at that before looking at the happy** MaŌ Shōjo** (Satan Girl; an appropriate nickname in Shinji's mind) hugging him tightly. "Uh... wow. Being solicited by a loli for sex is a first for a me." he said in slight wonder but got serious. "While I'll admit you're cute I must decline because I have no intention to see what kind of punishments are in place for having sex with a minor like yourself." he explained getting the girl to blush when he called her cute and then cutely pouted when he said no due to her appearance. Serafall then glowed a bright bluish light getting Shinji to look away for a few seconds. When it died down, Shinji turned back to look at Serafall only for his jaw to drop to the floor.

Before him stood not the child-like Satan, but an adult version of Serafall who had grown a foot taller, had a full and buxom figure that was literally fit for a goddess, mammoth J-Cup breasts, curves in all the right places, long and toned shapely legs. The shirt of her outfit looked to be painted on now due to tight it was against her huge breasts, the skirt was risqué because it was so tantalizing short a mere breeze would cause her to flash her panties and it barely reached her thighs and was a bit tight showing off her shapely hips and her nice firm bubble butt, and the horizontal-striped socks/stockings made her leggy legs even leggier.

Shinji knew he was gapping like an idiot but after seeing this transformation, he had every right to gape like an idiot.

Serafall smiled, making Shinji unknowingly blush as she reached to cup his cheek. "See Shin-chan. I can appear as whatever I want with devil magic. So would you like to have sex with me now?" she asked in a timbre voice; smooth as silk yet smoky that only the sultriest of women could produce. It damned near gave Shinji a hard on!

"Serafall leave Shinji-kun alone! He doesn't need you trying to molest him!" Katerea snapped at the woman who held the strength to rival her. She didn't need this slut getting ahead of her in winning Shinji's heart. If it wasn't for Sirzechs and his plan she would have already claimed Shinji as her own. Though with Sirzechs' plan it would be easier to get Shinji to herself and their union would be more openly accepted.

Serafall gave a sultry chuckled. "Come now Terea-chan, I'm just having a little fun, but considering what I'm feeling from Shin-chan he's anything but little." Serafall said lecherously as she felt up Shinji's crotch getting the boy to blush so deeply they thought he was inventing new shades of red on the spot. "Besides, every she-devil would give anything to be with the Angel Slayer and Messiah. I'm sure you had fantasies of Shin-chan taking you like a bitch in heat, chanting his name like an unholy prayer." Serafall said getting Katerea stutter and blush like a school girl. Serafall had hit the nail on the head with that. "All he has to do is ask and I'm his for the taking in whatever position he wants me in."

SPLASH!

Quickly and discreetly calling upon the power of his Sacred Gear, Shinji managed to summon a deluge of water, dosing him and the overly amorous Serafall. He really didn't need a bad first impression with the Six Great Satans by suddenly taking the Magical Ice Satan Serafall Mammon in front of other the Satans. It had been a while since Shinji last had sex let alone fapped.

"Thank you whoever did that." Shinji said as he gently pushed the shocked Serafall away from him. Said woman turned to glare at whoever interrupted her time with Shinji, focusing on Katerea since the Mammon Satan knew the Leviathan Satan wanted Shinji like her. Katerea merely returned the glare, apparently going to accept responsibility for the sudden deluge of water.

"Let's get back on track shall we. I'm Ajuka Beelzebub nice to meet you Shinji-san." Ajuka said to the Legend with a respectful nod which was returned. Though he noticed that Shinji was now dry which didn't make sense due to being wet a few seconds ago. "These are my compatriots; the lazy looking one is Falbium Asmodeus, the muscular one is Roygun Belphegor, the serious looking one is Katerea Leviathan who is the Headmistress at Kuoh Academy, you already know Sirzechs and you just met the succubus of a Mammon."

Shinji nodded his head to the others as they returned the gesture.

"Now on to why you're here, it deals with the second half of option two." Ajuka said as he took his seat. Shinji looked confused, as he took a random seat, sitting in the one named Satan.

"Shinji you have chosen option two, which means you will become a pure-blooded devil like us here in attendance." Sirzechs reminded. "But there is another portion of this option that would only have been told had you chosen it. Since you have we'll tell you." Sirzechs told Shinji. "We want to make you a Satan-in-training. This means you will be trained by us – the Rokudai MaŌ (Six Great Satans) so that you will one day within the next few centuries (depending on long it takes you to gain the needed power level and skill) join us to make this group the Nanadai MaŌ (Seven Great Satans) once again." Sirzechs explained.

Shinji was once again gaping like an idiot. They want him to become their apprentice and to one day join them as their equal, to help rule the Underworld, to be a Satan. "You really want me to become a Satan one day?" he croaked out.

"But of course Shin-chan." Serafall said giving the boy flirty looks. "You did what even combined we could not and that is restore the earth. You have our respect and that is a hard thing to come by. Many would kill to be in your position right now. Out the 34 Pillars, only four have members that are the current Satans: Zechs-chan's clan Gremory, my clan Sitri, Juka-chan's clan Astaroth, and Falbi-chan's clan Glasya-Labolas. Roy-chan and Terea-chan are the only ones to have actual Satan blood in them."

Shinji nodded his head. Roygun and Katerea are second-generation Satans and unlike their fellow Satan Descendants, they had indeed inherited not just the blood of their ancestors but also the power and talent needed to be a "True" Satan. They were also the Supreme Commanders of the Anti-Satan Faction during the Satan Civil War, working alongside their generals Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall and Falbium, devils with powers comparable if not greater than the original Satans.

"Whichever Pillar you get adopted into would do whatever it takes to make and keep you happy because of what you've done but also being a Satan-in-training would only further enhance your status and your new family's." Serafall explained.

"You have the potential to rise to the level of power needed to be a Satan." Katerea interjected. "We also know you are the right person for the job because you have the heart for it. You didn't fight for humanity for the glory and fame like most would, but because you genuinely cared for them even if some didn't rightly deserve your protection. You showed the qualities of a true leader and sound tactical sense when you countered Misato's orders when facing the 5th Angel in order to find out its capabilities instead of being forced to usually rush in head first and it was you who created the strategy to defeat it." Roygun began listing off.

"You showed you are able to adapt along with your strong observational skills as shown when Asuka rushed in to defeat the 7th Angel and where it brutally defeated her, yet you managed to survive long enough to realize its weakness and it take out. You also have fortitude in all sense of the word because you managed to survive the hell you went through due to desperate Fallen Angels and your fellow man to not only stop their asinine plans but save the world and give humanity a second chance. Again others would have snapped and destroy the world but you proved yourself stronger than most." Katerea explained getting Shinji to blush faintly at the praise.

"Shinji being a Satan may be like a glamorous job to many if not all devils, but it is a tough job that very few can truly handle." Ajuka spoke getting Shinji's attention. "We Satans are the ones responsible for protecting everyone here and making sure they are happy here in this realm. We are in charge of everything of the Underworld; from the finances, the laws, rules and regulations, daily events, law enforcement, everything. We control every single devil from Low-Class to Ultimate-Class and at times dictating when they live and die." Ajuka told Shinji who nodded. "This is not for the faint of heart, for those looking for power and glory, for those looking to make a name for themselves. You have faced this kind of pressure before and overcame it and that is why we know you can handle being a Satan." Ajuka finished.

Shinji sat there taking in everything the Satans told him about why they believed he was worthy of being a Satan. It was almost surreal that these absurdly super-powerful devils had so much faith him. They genuinely believed he could one day stand as their equal. It was truly an honor to be given such a chance and it would allow a lot of freedoms now that he thought about. The Underworld would soon become his new home and the devils within it his comrades, so Shinji knew he would use every iota of his power to protect it and them.

_Though I'll have to reveal my past to them for there to be any real trust between us. They might not know of the Khaos Brigade and its goals. They probably don't know about the spies in their midst. _Shinji thought before making his decision.

"I accept your offer." He said with resolve and conviction.

"Very well then." The Great Satans said as one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Gremory Territory; Sirzechs Lucifer's Castle, Present Time)**

The Gremory Territory, a territory equal to the size of the country Georgia and the most industrialized of the 34 Pillars, was bustling with activity. The Lords and Ladies of the 34 Pillars along with several members of their families and peerages were gathered together in a large amphitheater outside Sirzechs Lucifer's castle. The various devils gathered about enjoyed the festivities, food and entertainment all the while wondering what their leader had up his sleeve.

"Ah Rias, it's good that you made it and at least feeling better." Sona said as she and her peerage approached the Gremory peerage. Like other devil nobility, Sona was dressed up for the event. Wearing an elegant evening style dress that matched her eyes and fit snugly to her slim body, exposed the skin of her upper back and shoulders, it had a slit up to her thigh on the ride side to allow for easier movement, lavender evening style gloves and shawl, and was topped off with violet heels. She was lightly done up in make, only enough to enhance her natural beauty. Her peerage was also cleaned up nicely; the girls wearing dresses that caught the eyes of more than one devil (a few she-devils included) while Saji's white tuxedo made him a prince charming rivaling that of Kiba.

Rias wore an elegant, backless crimson dress the blended well with her crimson hair, and like a second-skin due to how tight it was, accentuating her shapely and buxom body in an agonizing way to any straight male. Matching crimson evening gloves adorned her arms, a slit showed off her shapely and tone leg that was made even leggier with her two-inch crimson heels.

Akeno wore an elegant black kimono with gold flower designs and gold obi with silver flower designs. Her hair was done up in the manner befitting that of a Japanese royal princess with gold hair pieces included. She had lavender eye shadow that accentuated her violet eyes beautifully and lavender lipstick. She looked like a royal Yamato Nadeshiko.

Shirone wore a cute, knee-length white dress, short silver gloves, a small silver purse, and silver slipper-styled heels.

Kuroka wore a black, sleeveless and short-skirted cocktail dress that hugged her shapely figure tightly and showed off her shapely legs. Her large breasts freely giggled in the dress, drawing the attention of every male devil and a few she-devils. It had golden hazel trim that matched her eyes, opera length gloves black in color and black high-heels.

Kiba wore an elegant butler-styled black tuxedo, with a glittery blue vest, ascot and trim one the pants. Tsubaki sensually licked her lips, her eyes hungrily ravaging Kiba's body.

"I see that you're also feeling well Sona." Rias returned with a slight smile. Truthfully she had been a wreck with Shinji's disappearance a week ago. After all she was close to gaining the one man she felt something for, the one man she would gladly be with… to love and be married to… only to have him snatched away from her. The only peace she had was the message from her brother saying he was investigating Shinji's 'kidnapping'.

"So Rias, what does your onii-sama have planned for tonight?" Sona asked as a Gremory butler brought over non-alcoholic sparkly champagne for the young devils. Taking a glass along with Rias, the two heiresses took sips of the sweet and sparkly drink. "Given with who was invited and how my Onee-sama was acting, it's pretty big."

"I don't know Sona." Rias answered. "I didn't know about this until earlier today when I was called back here and told to dress to impress. The one thing that really stood out was that despite telling him about Shinji-kun's disappearance and possible forced servitude, Onii-sama wasn't disturbed by it. He merely hummed before leaving with Grayfia." Rias told Sona who revealed it was the same when she told Serafall. Though the Magical Ice Satan claimed that everything had already been taken care of which left Sona highly confused and she didn't like being confused.

"Though I'm still pissed that my chance to have Shinji-kun was stolen from me!" Rias said angrily. "I've had a crush on him since day one, and as I watched him, it only grew. I desired him like no one else, and just when I finally get the chance make him a servant and possibly confess... he's taken from me! I just want to find one responsible for this so I can blast his or her ass with a full-powered Power of Destruction."

"I can understand how you feel since I too am interested in him in a romantic sense. Though tell me how you were planning to make him your slave despite the mandate and your engagement to Riser." Sona asked her friend/rival. It was clear that like herself, Rias had a plan to bring Shinji into devildom though how was the question.

Rias looked at her friend blankly, feeling a bit possessive of her Shinji but it was a moot point with him gone. "I knew that I just couldn't approach him since we didn't know much about his mental state and his possible knowledge of the supernatural. So Akeno suggested we hold a lottery under the guise of adding a new member and rig it so only Shinji-kun would win. Then we would gradually warm him up to the possibility of being a devil." Rias explained.

"As for my engagement with Riser, my peerage and I have been doing some hardcore these past several months. I had Kiba learn different sword styles and even wear armor on his legs for protection and to help boost his speed. I worked out a deal with Akeno to use _**It **_in return for a favor. Shirone and Kuroka have been perfecting their Senjutsu with Shirone improving her MMA by having her study at this combat store in Tokyo and Kuroka improving her magic with those tomes you let me borrow. I even managed to get Katerea-sama to train me for a bit. She mainly focused on my control technique and I got proficient control now so I don't waste so much power in my attacks. She also gave me some light combat training to help with my hand-to-hand skills." Rias explained to Sona who quickly realized Rias' plan.

"You planned on challenging Riser to a Rating Game." Sona deduced while adjusting her glasses. "You issue the challenge and state the condition being that if you won the engagement would be canceled, allowing you to be free but if you lost you go through the engagement with no complaints." Sona elaborated. Rias gave her friend a grim smile, always impressed by Sona's tactical genius. "A risky plan but a highly descent one. I give you an A on it."

"Thanks So-tan. I'm happy my plan managed to impress you." Rias said with teasing/mocking tone that got Sona to roll her eyes. "Though what about you? What kind of plan did you have cooked up to get my Shinji-kun under your command?" Rias asked with a slightly hard tone.

Sona expertly ignored Rias' tone and her possessiveness towards Shinji. "I had similar a plan to yours but it would under the guise of taking him as my apprentice so he would take over Student Council President when I graduate next year." she explained getting a slight chuckle from Rias.

"We both had similar plans for Shinji-kun only to get screwed by an unknown devil who kidnaps him." Rias chuckled bitterly. Before Sona could speak, the Crimson Satan's voice was heard.

_**"My fellow devils! May I have your attention?" **_The voice of Sirzechs Lucifer resounded throughout the air, getting every devil to turn to the stage were Sirzechs, his wife and queen along with his fellow Satans were standing on. "My fellow devils, I Sirzechs Lucifer and your gracious host, am pleased that you were able to make it to the party. I trust you are enjoying the festivities thus far?" The Crimson Satan said getting a round of 'Of course Sirzechs-sama.' from his audience.

"The reason I'm holding such a grand party is for our grand guest of honor. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you our guest of honor; the Angel Slayer and the Messiah Shinji Ikari!" Sirzechs said as he gestured to the right where the savoir himself walked out on stage. He walked with all the grace and poise of a noble, wearing an elegant black and silver robe with an elaborate platinum and gold shoulder dress.

"THE ANGEL SLAYER?! HERE?!" every devil gasped in shock at the appearance of the legend before them. Every devil wanted Shinji for themselves; either as a servant or lover or both (yes there are some bisexual male devils).

When he reached the Satans, he gave a respectful bow who in turn returned the gesture. Sirzechs returned to the podium to speak again.

"My fellow devils, one week ago Shinji Ikari was nearly killed by a rogue fallen angel in retaliation for denying them their goal of returning to their previous status as Angels through the White Earth Ceremony." Sirzechs explained. "But thankfully I had anticipated such an action, having my Pawn Beowulf secretly watch over him and save him when the fallen angel nearly killed him."

_Damn it Onii-sama! You were the one behind his disappearance that day?! Oh I'm going to give you quite lashing when this is over and I get you alone!_ Rias growled to herself. He had took 'her' Shinji-kun away just when she was ready to make him hers. This better be good or Satan or no, her brother can kiss his ass goodbye.

"Because of what he has done for world and us devils, I have decided that Shinji should be rewarded for his impressive accomplishments. As such I have given Shinji a very unique offer." Sirzechs said. "If he chose the first option, he would have been made into a regular devil servant and be given to my cute sister Rias." Sirzechs began getting disgruntled looks from the devils in the audience, a few even glaring at the Gremory heiress for having a Satan as an older brother. Rias was trying to blush in embarrassment and glare at her brother for said embarrassment due to the 'cute sister' remark. But she was doing a happy dance on the inside because she just might get Shinji as a servant. She would have him yet.

"However should he choose the second option, then he'll undergo a ritual recently perfected by Mephisto Pheles to help revive the extinct clans. This ritual will reincarnate him as a true pure-blooded devil and become an actual blood member of one of the 34 Pillars."

Now this got every devil's attention. Shinji would be made into a pure-blooded devil and join one of the 34 Pillars?! Would he help bring life back to the extinct clans?

"You mean that Shinji-sama would become the Clan Head of one of the extinct clans?" A random devil asked for clarification.

"No. Simply because Shinji does not have the knowledge and experience needed to lead a clan." Sirzechs answered. "For Shinji and Shinji alone, the ritual will be used to make him into a member of one of the remaining devil clans so he can gain said knowledge and experience from his new family members." Sirzechs said getting the devils think on this matter. With Shinji being an actual blood member of one of the remaining clans, he would boost the entire clan's status as a whole instead of just his master if he was a regular devil servant. Many saw this as more advantageous and since they couldn't pray hoped Shinji took option two. None more so than the mothers in the audience who having heard of Shinji's tribulations wanted to be the one to be his new mother and help him in this new life.

"If that wasn't already great enough, he'll be given the rank of High-Class devil which will allow him to have his own peerage, but he has also accepted our offer to make him a Satan-in-training, meaning that Shinji is ready he will ascend to Satanhood and make the Rokudai MaŌ the Nanadai MaŌ, finally completing the group."

Okay screw the pain, nearly every devil was praying that Shinji chose the second option. Some devil servants were making plans to put in trade requests so they could have the honor of serving under the Angel Slayer and the future Satan. Several of the lord and ladies that had daughters were planning on marrying off said daughters to from a union between whichever clan Shinji was taken into. The daughters of the lords and ladies were thinking along the same lines as their parents, well those who were still single and not in a contract engagement. Even Rias and Sona were making plans to get Shinji for themselves.

"And the choice Shinji has made…" Sirzechs paused, building up dramatic tension and making the devils in the audience extremely nervous. "…is option number 2!" At this every devil that hoped and even prayed for option two released a collective sigh and allowed the tension to flow out of them. But it begged the question, who would get Shinji as a member of their clan.

"Now on to choosing which clan Shinji will join." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the left where three large digital screens appeared. "Would the Lords or Ladies that rule your Clans please come forward and approach my lovely wife and queen Grayfia." Sirzechs said gesturing to his wife/queen who held a semi-large box. "We will have a lottery to see which Pillar Shinji will join." Many devils perked up at that. A lottery would mean that everyone had an equal chance to win the Angel Slayer.

"Within this box she holds are numerous balls with a three-digit number on each. You, the Lord or Ladies that rule each clan, will take a ball and the one who has the winning number shown on the screen will get Shinji Ikari as your newest family member!" Sirzechs explained as the Lord and Ladies came forward and received a ball from the Strongest Queen. "Now let the numbers roll!"

And the numbers rolled, with every devil with a ball hoping for good fortune. The roll slowed down and after a few slow spins, the number stopped at 6. Several devils groaned. Some sighed in relief. When the second number stopped, it was 6. More groans could be heard. The last number stopped at 7. Instead of groans all but one of the devils threw their ball down in anger.

"Now would the lucky winner step forward?" Sirzechs said. One devil happily walked to and up the stage and presented his ball with the number 667 to the Crimson Satan. "And our winner is none other than Lord Phenex of the Phenex Family!" Sirzechs announced as the devils glared at the Phenex Lord as he stepped forward and up onto the stage. "Now with the lottery done, I bid you all to continue with the festivities as we finish Shinji's assimilation into devildom." Sirzechs said as he led Lord Phenex and Shinji into his castle to commence the ritual.

However, Lord Phenex called to his wife, a beautiful blond-haired woman, who quickly joined him on the stage and proceeded with him into the back of the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rias and her peerage were talking amongst themselves about what just happened.

"So Shinji-kun is going to be a Satan-in-training... as well as the newest member of the Phenex Clan." Akeno said to Rias.

"Yes, which will no doubt make things much more of a problem for me." Rias grumbled as she crossed her arms and bring attention to her amazing chest.

"Why is that, Buchou?" Kiba asked.

"Every devil has wanted to get Shinji into their family and peerage, and all for the increase in status it would bring them." Rias explained. "With the Angel Slayer in the Phenex family, Riser-teme is going to no doubt use this as an excuse to brag."

The members of Rias's peerage grimaced, knowing full well that she was still against the idea of marrying Riser.

"Then again... this could be used to your advantage." Kiba said tentatively.

"What do you mean, Kiba-kun?" Rias asked.

"Well… if your plan to defeat Riser succeeds… then maybe you open up negotiations to court Shinji-san." Kiba ventured. Rias stiffened as she thought about her Knight's words. Since she had greater political knowledge she knew that what Kiba just suggested would be a challenge to do. First they had to find a way to defeat Riser and even if they did that there was no real guarantee that the Phenex would be receptive to her trying to court Shinji after breaking her engagement to Riser.

_But… _Rias began. _I know that the real reason for me being put in the engagement was due to my father's desire to create a Satan-class devil with the powers of the Bael, Gremory and Phenex. I could play on that by claiming that a child born from Shinji-kun and I would have far greater power and potential than one born from me and (shudder) Riser-teme. _Rias thought tapping her chin.

"I'll have to think on more deeply Kiba-kun." Rias said before the storm hit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe our good fortune." Ruval Phenex said to his younger brother. "With Shinji as a member of the Phenex, our clan will gain even more power and prestige than before. We might even be able to ascend in rank!" the Phenex Heir exclaimed happily.

"Agreed. I hope mother and father allow me to train him." Ridar Phenex said.

"I still don't see what the big deal about this guy is?" Riser Phenex said drinking another glass of fire water.

The two older brother just stared at Riser with astonishment.

"You mean aside from the fact he battled and defeated several enhanced Fallen Angels?" Ruval asked.

"Aside from the fact he remade the world into its former and more appealing state than what it was after Second Impact?" Ridar asked.

"Something that even the Satans or the Angel Lord Michael couldn't do." Ruval stated.

"Or were even motivated to do." Ridar added.

"And considering he was human at the time..." Ruval started.

"And only 14 years of age..." Ridar added.

"Not to mention all of the bullshit he had to put up with from those around him trying to control him for their own ends..." Ruval continued.

"It's a miracle he didn't end the entire planet in the blink of an eye." Ridar finished.

Riser just looked at his two older brothers before glaring angrily. He was mostly upset because they were praising this boy for things he could have easily accomplished if given the chance.

Ruval and Ridar just looked at their younger brother, noticing the expression on his face and then staring at each other with a knowing thought.

Riser's arrogance was bubbling up in his mind. They knew that Riser thought himself to be the be-all and end-all of the Underworld, if not the Phenex Family alone.

It was Riser's biggest flaw, and something that he played up with all the strength and confidence he possessed.

The same thought passed through their heads: His arrogance would be his downfall.

Before the pair could actually intervene on their younger brother's behalf, a superstorm appeared overhead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Several minutes ago)**

Once inside the Inner Chamber, Shinji saw numerous candles placed on the walls and on the floor, appropriate for a satanic ritual. In the middle of the room was a large pentagram seal, the same shade of red that blood is. It was here that Shinji was officially introduced to the Lord and Lady of the Phenex Family.

Lord Phenex was a tall man with short blond hair and sapphire blue eyes, dressed in a Victorian-era suit reminiscent of Dorian Grey. He carried an ornate cane that was more for show rather than for function, a small golden icon, looking like a thick silver-dollar, with the symbol of a phoenix carved into it sitting upon the head of the cane.

Lady Phenex was a tall and beautiful woman with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a long elegant Victorian-styled dress, dark blue in color, with gold frills. A semi-deep U-neck showed off her sizeable cleavage, as well as the necklace with the phoenix symbol hanging just above said cleavage.

"It's an honor to meet you Shinji-san. I am Lord Riyadh Phenex, head of the Phenex Family, which his ranked at Marquis, higher than most other Devil families." Riyadh spoke in a cultured voice. "And this is my wife, the Lady Rachael Phenex."

"I am so pleased to meet you, Shinji-kun." the beautiful blond-haired woman said with a smile as she pulled the boy into a warm hug. Shinji stiffened as he had to fight his assassin instincts that were screaming at him to put a knife in this woman's back but he managed to resist, his body relaxing into the hug he was receiving. After all this was the first motherly hug he had in years since his mother's death.

At seeing this, Grayfia just smiled.

While she knew that Rachael already had four children, it was obvious that she still had a mother's instinct about her.

Especially given how Riser acted nowadays.

And since Shinji was a very well-known individual, Rachael was well-acquainted with both the horrors and honors of his past. As such, she had been overwhelmed by the very thought of having this boy as her new son.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce the ritual master for this ceremony." Sirzechs said to the group.

Emerging from the shadows on the other side of the chamber was a tall, lanky yet fairly muscular, middle-aged man with gelled hair, a mixture of red and blue. He has heterochromia; his left eye being blue, while the right was red. His outfit was a butler-styled tuxedo with a glittery purple vest, a top hat with a glittery purple band around, white gloves, a cane with a crystal skull that had rubies for eyes. Around him was various equipment set up to help with the ritual that Shinji had not noticed when he first arrived.

"Lord and Lady Phenex. A pleasure to make your acquaintance once again. And now I get the pleasure of meeting the legend himself." The man spoke in a British accent as he bowed lightly to the four before turning to Shinji. "I am Mephisto Pheles." he introduced.

_So this is the legendary Mephisto Pheles. The devil who helped Georg Faust revolutionize the magics arts and who is now the leader of the Grand Magic Council that oversees all Magicians and their guilds. _Shinji thought taking in the powerful devil before him. "The legendary devil who made the pact with the first Georg Faust?" Shinji 'asked'. He already knew about Mephisto Pheles due to Georg being a braggart about his so-called legendary lineage… that he also read the Faust legend in his studies.

"The very same, lad." Mephisto laughed. "Now I'm going to explain the ritual that you'll undergo. I assume that you at least studied up on the Underworld while making your choice?" he asked, receiving a nod from Shinji who explained that Sirzechs left him some books to study.

"Ah, good, then you know about the extinct clans then. This ritual is designed to give those clans a new chance at life. Over the centuries, I'd managed to obtain several blood samples of each devil clan so that should their bloodlines ever become extinct, then they could be revived." he explained. "The ritual I designed will alter the one undergoing it, i.e. you, on a fundamental level. Meaning it will affect your DNA right down to the genetic level. You will permanently lose your connection to your human birth parents, becoming an official part of the devil clan you choose." Mephisto explained.

"Now with The Phenex Clan winning this little lottery, you'll become a member of their family instead of helping to revive one of the extinct clans, but I can see the logic behind it." Mephisto said getting a raised eyebrow from Shinji. "You see Shinji, by making you a member of an already existing clan; you'll be able to learn the ways of devildom and nobility. But if you went with my plan to revive an extinct clan, there is a high-chance of you being taken advantage of by the other clans given who you are and greed and all." He explained to the boy who nodded in understanding. "Now before we get this show on the road, I need to know what relation the Phenex Family will want you to be to them; a son, brother, cousin, etc."

"SON!" Rachael practically shouted, causing the group to jump a bit.

Except for Grayfia, who already suspected her intentions.

The group looked at the Lady Phenex as she explained.

"All Devils know of Shinji-kun's past, and of his desire for a family. Therefore, since his human life has been a truly terrible one, having him begin a new life as our son would not only help him to regain the life he was denied, but it would also help the Phenex Clan in many other ways that would benefit him as well." She explained.

_I wouldn't outright call my life completely terrible. _Shinji mused. _Sure I was abandoned, then joined up with a secret group dedicated to humanity's protection, given intensive training to be both a solider and assassin from a young age, killed a lot of people both innocent and guilty along with doing some other unsavory things… I think it was a well-balanced life of good, bad and ugly. _Shinji mused and on the outside merely nodded to Rachael's words.

"I suspected as much." Mephisto said. "Now, will both Lord and Lady Phenex please come over here so I can acquire an adequate blood sample from you? As for you Shinji, remove the top half of your clothes so that I can draw a pentagram seal on your chest. Since the heart is where most of the blood goes through, this will spread the Phenex's blood much faster." Mephisto explained as he led Riyadh and Rachael over to a table.

Grayfia approached Shinji, helping the young man remove the robes he had been wearing, as there were several layers to it. Soon he was left in only in a silk dress shirt, dress pants and very expensive alligator skin dress shoes. Unbuttoning his shirt and removing it along with his shoes, Shinji stepped into the middle of the pentagram followed by Grayfia. The Strongest Queen gave Shinji appreciative looks due to his athletic physique, noticing several faint scars across his body.

Shinji 'blushed' when he noticed her staring while he was mentally smirking at the woman's reaction

"Relax, Shinji-kun. I am a wife and a mother, so you need not worry about being molested by me." Grayfia explained. _Of course if you were older and I were single, I wouldn't mind the opposite. _She thought a bit lecherously.

_And I wouldn't mind tapping that sweet MILF ass… but alas I'm not a home wrecker. _Shinji thought.

At the side table, Mephisto was finished taking two blood samples from the Phenex parents, filling a semi-large chalice with the High-class devil's blood. Deeming he had enough blood, he cut the connection and unhooked the pair. As they healed themselves, Mephisto pulled out a small vile of blood, looking over to Sirzechs who gave him a subtle nod, which was returned as the ancient devil poured the vial into the chalice.

Only he and Mephisto knew the truth about that vile of blood and its purpose.

Mephisto went over to Grayfia and the Satan-in-training. Instructing Shinji to lie down, Mephisto dipped a finger into the blood and drew an intricate seal on the boy's chest.

"Alright Shinji, this is what is going to happen. Once the ritual begins, Grayfia will slit your wrists, allowing your blood to flow into the grooves of the seal on the floor. This will make your body a "blank-slate", allowing the Phenex blood to change you. Once completely drained, you will drink half the blood in this chalice then I'll pour the rest onto the seal I just drew on your chest. I'm warning you now; this will hurt like a bitch." Mephisto explained.

Shinji just smirked at that before retorting; "I've been through _a lot _Mephisto-san. I am intimately acquainted with pain."

"Are you ready for this Shinji-kun?" Rachael asked, a hint of motherly concern in her voice.

"I am. I'm ready to have a new family." Shinji said with conviction as the devils nodded their heads, and Rachael herself smiling at his words.

Mephisto started the chant; Grayfia using a spell of her own to slice Shinji's wrists. An ominous red glow illuminated the chamber as Shinji felt his blood slowly but surely leaving his body. He felt his wrists burn as the flow increased gradually over time; Mephisto continued chanting. The burning increased along with the blood flow but Shinji endured it with a slight grimace. Soon the burning and blood flow began to decrease as Shinji felt the last vestiges of his blood leave him. Even though he had been told, it was a slight shock to him that while he had no blood left in him, he was still conscious. The cuts on his wrists glowed a fiery red, signifying the next step of the ritual.

Mephisto knelt still chanting, and moved the chalice to Shinji's lips, allowing the Angel Slayer to drink half of the blood in it. It tasted different from the LCL he had once inhaled on a regular basis. When it hit the half mark, the ancient devil removed the chalice and poured the rest of the blood onto the seal on Shinji's chest. The weird thing was that the blood did not run down his body, but pooled into the center of the pentagram and began to absorb itself into Shinji's body, specially his heart.

Then the pain came, but Shinji endured it with grit teeth. He could somehow feel his body changing, adapting to the new blood that was flowing through it and replacing his old blood.

He could somehow feel his genetics rewriting itself; getting rid of the DNA that made him the son of Yui and Gendo Ikari, and replacing it with the DNA of Riyadh and Rachael Phenex, twisting and transforming him into the Phenex's new son. As his body changed on a genetic level, transcending his humanity and becoming a devil, hidden wells of power awoke and exploded out of him.

Sirzechs, Grayfia, Riyadh and Rachael were blown off their feet and away from Shinji, even as Mephisto withstood the backlash of such power and continued to chant as he fought the slowly increasing winds that Shinji's devil energies were causing.

Soon he finished the chant, darkness and shadows bathing the room in a dark light as if they were trying to embrace the newest soon-to-be devil born from their unholy and bleak wombs as Mephisto spoke the final line; "_In the name of the Satans, by the power of darkness and the unholy, I beseech thy to rid this boy of his humanity, exchange it with devildom. By the blood I have given him through Riyadh and Rachael, make him now a son of the Phenex Family! By the power of darkness and the unholy, in the name of the Satans… make this boy a proud devil of the Underworld!"_

With that said, the Underworld rumbled as Shinji literally exploded with power; the power of darkness and the unholy twisting the boy's body as the devil transformation was being finalized. The devils in the chamber hunkering down and weathering the storm of power, the devils outside who were enjoying the party and secretly plotting became panicked as an earthquake with a magnitude of 10 rocked the area. Storm clouds gathered in the skies; rain, sleet, hail, lightning and thunder, tornados and hurricane force winds hit the area like a bomb, as the devils wondered what was happening.

As the storm raged on the outside, a storm also raged inside the chamber drenching the five powerful devils to the bone. A piercing, shrieking scream echoed through the castle as a sudden raging tempest took the form of a gigantic bird-like creature, shooting upwards and phasing through the ceiling like a ghost. It soon reached the outside; getting the devils trying to weather the sudden storm to look up at the overwhelming presence, the ethereal storm-phoenix gave the mightiest of screeches that echoed throughout the entire Underworld, frightening many devils. The creature faded and disappeared before the storm slowly disappeared as well.

When it fully stopped, the devils, drenched to the bone and looking like drowned rats unsteadily rose to their feet, the men helping the women and allowing them to lean on them for support.

Ajuka summoned a view portal to get a hold of Sirzechs so he could find what happened.

("_Hello… oh Ajuka what can I do for ya?_"_) _Sirzechs asked as he answered the view portal spell with his own. He appeared looking like he ran into a hurricane unprotected and was wringing out his robe. Grayfia was off to the side as her soaked shirt was literally transparent and she would be flashing the devils in attendance while both Mephisto and Rachael, whose clothes were also nearly transparent, was checking over a prone form while Riyadh Phenex was pulling his cane out of the wall.

"You can start by explaining what the hell happened just now!" Ajuka snapped. "What in the hell did you do during the ritual to turn Shinji into devil?"

("_Hey! We followed the ritual to the letter! It's not my fault that Shinji had so much power hidden inside of him!")_

"You mean to tell me that **Shinji** was responsible for that?!" Ajuka asked shocked that Shinji rocked the entire Underworld.

The other devils listening in on the conversation were shocked that Shinji was responsible for the storm.

("_Yeah. I'm surprised too. He's definitely Ultimate-Class in power, easily rivaling us! And from what I'm seeing he's got one of the 13 Longinus!_")

"WHAT?!" Ajuka snapped.

("_Yeah, we got ourselves a Longinus user as a future Satan! I'm so glad we got to him first and he agreed to become a devil! Look, Ajuka, end the party and send the guests home. We'll talk later at Satans Palace about this latest development._")

_Click_

Sigh. "Well you heard the man folks, the party is over! Go home, recover, and go back to plotting on how to use this to whatever advantages you can think off." Ajuka said as he summoned a portal to take him home in the Astaroth territory. The other devils followed his example, summoning portals to take them home until the only ones left were the Gremorys and their peerage members who teleported back to the main Gremory palace. Rias' parents went to their wing to discuss this newest development with Shinji in the Phenex Clan while Rias and her peerage went to hers. Going to her room, Rias sighed as she striped out of her wet dress and took a shower, wondering what she could do now.

Her Shinji-kun is now a pure-blooded devil like herself and was now a member of Phenex family… the family she'll marry into due to her engagement to Riser. Exiting the shower and drying her hair, Rias thought over her options. She still had her plan to challenge Riser to a Rating Game and defeat him but that would most likely cause a strain between the Gremory and the Phenex. She would have to play up the child's potential if she was to succeed.

_It's risky but I'll have to take this risk if I want to be with Shinji. _Rias thought before getting in her bed and snuggling her Shinji plushie. _Soon I'll be snuggling the real deal. Just wait for me Shinji-kun, your crimson princess is coming for you. _Rias thought slipping into sweet dreams of her and Shinji.

* * *

><p>And cut! Chapter three is done. There are some changes to it while most is the same. The Satans to have suspicion towards Shinji but since he had yet to show himself as a threat they are giving him the benefit of the doubt. You also saw Shinji's thoughts about revealing his true past to them because there has to trust between them if they are to work together. Now Shinji will not know everything about the Khaos Brigade. He will know a lot of things but all of them. He will know of Rizevim but not of his plans nor will he know of the Evil Dragons.<p>

Read and review. Flames will be ignored.

Here are some omakes!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 1: The Gremory win the lottery

"Now on to choosing which Pillar Shinji will join." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the left where three large digital screens appeared. "Would the Lords or Ladies that rule your Pillars please come forward and approach my lovely wife and queen Grayfia." Sirzechs said gesturing to his wife/queen who held a semi-large box. "We will have a lottery to see which Pillar Shinji will join." Many devils perked up at that. A lottery would mean that everyone had an equal chance to the Angel Slayer. "Within this box she holds are numerous balls with a three-digit number on each. You, the Lord or Ladies that rule each Pillar, will take a ball and the one who has the winning number shown on the screen will get Shinji Ikari as your newest family member!" Sirzechs explained as the Lord and Ladies came forward and received a ball from the Strongest Queen. "Now let the numbers roll!"

And the numbers rolled, with every devil with a ball hoping for good fortune. The roll slowed down and after a few slow spins, the number stopped at 6. Several devils groaned. Some sighed in relief. When the second number stopped, it was 6. More groans could be heard. The last number stopped at 7. Instead of groans all but one of the devils threw their ball down in anger.

"Now would the lucky winner step forward?" Sirzechs said. One devil happily walked to and up the stage and presented his ball with the number 667 to the Crimson Satan. "And our winner is none other than my own father Lord Gremory!" Sirzechs announced as the devils glared at the Gremory Lord as Venelana happily hugged her husband. "Now with the lottery done, I bid you all to continue with the festivities as we finish Shinji's assimilation into devildom." Sirzechs said as he led his father, mother and soon-to-be younger brother into his castle to commence the ritual.

"So Shinji-kun will be my brother now, eh?" Rias mused crossing her arms under her ample breasts. "Hey Sona?"

"What Rias?" Sona asked glaring at the lucky bitch that is her friend/rival.

"You think that Shinji-kun will be interested in incest?"

Sona suffered the ignoble fate of choking to death on her own spit at that question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 2: The Sitri win the lottery

"Now on to choosing which Pillar Shinji will join." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the left where three large digital screens appeared. "Would the Lords or Ladies that rule your Pillars please come forward and approach my lovely wife and queen Grayfia." Sirzechs said gesturing to his wife/queen who held a semi-large box. "We will have a lottery to see which Pillar Shinji will join." Many devils perked up at that. A lottery would mean that everyone had an equal chance to the Angel Slayer.

"Within this box she holds are numerous balls with a three-digit number on each. You, the Lord or Ladies that rule each Pillar, will take a ball and the one who has the winning number shown on the screen will get Shinji Ikari as your newest family member!" Sirzechs explained as the Lord and Ladies came forward and received a ball from the Strongest Queen. "Now let the numbers roll!"

And the numbers rolled, with every devil with a ball hoping for good fortune. The roll slowed down and after a few slow spins, the number stopped at 6. Several devils groaned. Some sighed in relief. When the second number stopped, it was 6. More groans could be heard. The last number stopped at 7. Instead of groans all but one of the devils threw their ball down in anger.

"Now would the lucky winner step forward?" Sirzechs said. One devil happily walked to and up the stage and presented his ball with the number 667 to the Crimson Satan. "And our winner is none other than Lord Sitri of the Sitri Family!" Sirzechs announced as the devils glared at the Sitri Lord and getting a very ecstatic Satan Shōjo. "Now with the lottery done, I bid you all to continue with the festivities as we finish Shinji's assimilation into devildom." Sirzechs said as he led Lord Sitri and Shinji into his castle to commence the ritual.

"Well Rias, looks like I win this round." Sona said smugly, very pleased that the Angel Slayer will be her brother. "Looks like the Sitri will be the only family in the Underworld to have produced TWO Satans."

"…"

"What cat got your tongue?"

"You do know that this allows me to court him meaning that I may one day be your sister-in-law." Rias said smugly at the shocked looked on Sona's face.

"Kaichou?" Yura and Momo asked.

"What?" Sona asked turning to her servants and desperately keeping herself from visualizing Rias as her sister-in-law. Shudder. Rias _Sitri_ did not sound right to her no matter what anybody said.

"Can we have sex with your new brother?" the two asked as one getting Sona to face palm herself at her two servants.

_Hehehehe! With Shin-chan as my new younger brother, it'll be easy to get him to have sex with me. Soon I'll have both Shin-chan and So-tan in my bed where I'll make sweet, sweet love to both of them. Then both myself and So-tan will carry his children._ Serafall thought lecherously, sending chills up the spines of her targets.

Incest is the best; give your sisters a test as they say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 3: The Beal win the lottery

"Now on to choosing which Pillar Shinji will join." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the left where three large digital screens appeared. "Would the Lords or Ladies that rule your Pillars please come forward and approach my lovely wife and queen Grayfia." Sirzechs said gesturing to his wife/queen who held a semi-large box. "We will have a lottery to see which Pillar Shinji will join." Many devils perked up at that. A lottery would mean that everyone had an equal chance to the Angel Slayer.

"Within this box she holds are numerous balls with a three-digit number on each. You, the Lord or Ladies that rule each Pillar, will take a ball and the one who has the winning number shown on the screen will get Shinji Ikari as your newest family member!" Sirzechs explained as the Lord and Ladies came forward and received a ball from the Strongest Queen. "Now let the numbers roll!"

And the numbers rolled, with every devil with a ball hoping for good fortune. The roll slowed down and after a few slow spins, the number stopped at 6. Several devils groaned. Some sighed in relief. When the second number stopped, it was 6. More groans could be heard. The last number stopped at 7. Instead of groans all but one of the devils threw their ball down in anger.

"Now would the lucky winner step forward?" Sirzechs said. One devil happily walked to and up the stage and presented his ball with the number 667 to the Crimson Satan. "And our winner is none other than Lord Bael of the Bael Family!" Sirzechs announced as the devils glared at the Bael Lord as the Bael members that came cheered happily. "Now with the lottery done, I bid you all to continue with the festivities as we finish Shinji's assimilation into devildom." Sirzechs said as he led Lord Bael and Shinji into his castle to commence the ritual. Though Lord Bael called his wife Lady Bael to come with him.

Sairaorg Bael smiled, happy to know that he would be related to such an honorable warrior. Truthfully he was disgusted by most of his family's extreme pride and near bigotry towards others just because they have the most powerful of demonic abilities and having the highest ranked position as Great King. Thankfully is mother Misla Bael, formerly Vapula, did not get into the 'Bael mindset' as he calls it, remaining her kind and open-minded self. He would have to make sure that his new younger brother would not become like the rest of his family.

Looking around, he saw his mother Misla was arguing with his father's mistress Gyokuro Amon. Walking over with his peerage in tow, he heard bits and pieces of the argument before getting a full taste of it.

"I am not about to let you become his mother Gyokuro!" Misla hissed to the mistress. Her marriage with Issa Bael had been great until this little minx came in and seduced him, leading to the birth of Sairaorg's younger half-brother Aeon. "I will not allow you to manipulate that poor boy just to get petty vengeance against Sairaorg because he is the rightful heir and proved it through combat!"

"You do not tell me what I can and can't do Misla!" Gyokuro shouted to the Bael matriarch. "My son Aeon was far more worthy of being heir, and your son had to ruin it!"

"Aeon acted in a cowardly manner after his duel with my son." Misla countered. "My son defeated him and made him submit in their duel, yet Aeon had the audacity to try and attack him when his back was turned. Everyone in the family agreed with the punishment of banishment." she said to the seething mistress who couldn't deny the truth. "This is Shinji-kun's chance for new start in his life and I won't let you ruin it by trying to manipulate him for your own petty gains!" Misla said decking the Bael mistress with a powerful right hook.

Gyokuro's nose was broken, blood spraying like fountain and the mistress unconscious before she even hit the ground. The other Bael members who were near the two to keep the possible fight contained merely shook their heads. Misla may be kind-hearted and peaceful most of the time, but she can be a real lioness when provoked. It was one of the reasons Issa fell head over heels for her.

"Sairaorg." Misla said to her son when she saw him in the circle of Bael members. Her features, once like that of angry lioness, were now back to their usual serene and peaceful expressions. "I'm to meet your father and help bring Shinji into his new life as proud devil of Beal family. Please make sure things are okay when we return to Castle Bael." she said giving her son a kiss on the cheek before leaving to meet her husband. "Hm. Shinji Bael? It has a nice ring to it." he heard her mutter.

Sairaorg looked distastefully at Gyokuro before summoning a Bael servant to take her back to the castle, but she'll under house arrest for a while. "Shinji Bael, Angel Slayer and Messiah, son to Issa and Misla Bael, brother to me Sairaorg Bael, Satan-in-training and Bael family member."

Yes that did have a nice ring to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 4: The Astaroth win the lottery

"Now on to choosing which Pillar Shinji will join." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the left where three large digital screens appeared. "Would the Lords or Ladies that rule your Pillars please come forward and approach my lovely wife and queen Grayfia." Sirzechs said gesturing to his wife/queen who held a semi-large box. "We will have a lottery to see which Pillar Shinji will join." Many devils perked up at that. A lottery would mean that everyone had an equal chance to the Angel Slayer.

"Within this box she holds are numerous balls with a three-digit number on each. You, the Lord or Ladies that rule each Pillar, will take a ball and the one who has the winning number shown on the screen will get Shinji Ikari as your newest family member!" Sirzechs explained as the Lord and Ladies came forward and received a ball from the Strongest Queen. "Now let the numbers roll!"

And the numbers rolled, with every devil with a ball hoping for good fortune. The roll slowed down and after a few slow spins, the number stopped at 6. Several devils groaned. Some sighed in relief. When the second number stopped, it was 6. More groans could be heard. The last number stopped at 7. Instead of groans all but one of the devils threw their ball down in anger.

"Now would the lucky winner step forward?" Sirzechs said. One devil happily walked to and up the stage and presented his ball with the number 667 to the Crimson Satan. "And our winner is none other than Lord Astaroth of the Astaroth Family!" Sirzechs announced as the devils glared at the Astaroth Lord as Ajuka smiled at the thought of having Shinji as a younger brother. "Now with the lottery done, I bid you all to continue with the festivities as we finish Shinji's assimilation into devildom." Sirzechs said as he led Lord Astaroth and Shinji into his castle to commence the ritual. Ajuka also accompanied the three to safely see his new little brother into devildom along with his mother Lady Astaroth who had been called by his father to join them.

In the audience the current Heir to the House of Astaroth Diodora Astaroth smiled jovially at the situation. His clan would become even more powerful and prestigious with the Angel Slayer now a member and being a future Satan. Still smiling, Diodora turned to look at his adorable peerage that consisted of former Holy Maidens that he purposely got banished from the Church then took them in and raped them in every way possible until they were mere shells of their former selves and literally lived to serve.

After all having a Nun/Holy Maiden fetish made it_ impossible_ for him to resist those sexy little minxes.

Tilting his head, the Astaroth Heir was struck by a stray question. "Hm. Does Shinji-san have a nun/holy maiden fetish like me?" he asked him wondering about Shinji's fetishes. "Oh well if he's not I'm sure I can turn him onto the joys of nuns and holy maidens." He said his smile turning downright satanic at the thought of him and Shinji taking turns raping various nuns and holy maidens they _liberated _from the Church.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 5: The Agares win the lottery

"Now on to choosing which Pillar Shinji will join." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the left where three large digital screens appeared. "Would the Lords or Ladies that rule your Pillars please come forward and approach my lovely wife and queen Grayfia." Sirzechs said gesturing to his wife/queen who held a semi-large box. "We will have a lottery to see which Pillar Shinji will join." Many devils perked up at that. A lottery would mean that everyone had an equal chance to the Angel Slayer.

"Within this box she holds are numerous balls with a three-digit number on each. You, the Lord or Ladies that rule each Pillar, will take a ball and the one who has the winning number shown on the screen will get Shinji Ikari as your newest family member!" Sirzechs explained as the Lord and Ladies came forward and received a ball from the Strongest Queen. "Now let the numbers roll!"

And the numbers rolled, with every devil with a ball hoping for good fortune. The roll slowed down and after a few slow spins, the number stopped at 6. Several devils groaned. Some sighed in relief. When the second number stopped, it was 6. More groans could be heard. The last number stopped at 7. Instead of groans all but one of the devils threw their ball down in anger.

"Now would the lucky winner step forward?" Sirzechs said. One devil happily walked to and up the stage and presented his ball with the number 667 to the Crimson Satan. "And our winner is none other than Lord Agares of the Agares Family!" Sirzechs announced as the devils glared at the Agares Lord as Seekvaira smiled at the thought of having Shinji as a brother. "Now with the lottery done, I bid you all to continue with the festivities as we finish Shinji's assimilation into devildom." Sirzechs said as he led Lord Agares and Shinji into his castle to commence the ritual. Though Lord Agares called to his wife Lady Agares to join them.

Seekvaira Agares the current heiress to the Agares Clan laughed triumphantly. She would be related to the greatest of legends and the Agares would become even greater in power and prestige thanks to Shinji being a future Satan.

"I wonder if Shinji is technically gifted like us." Seekvaira's Queen wondered aloud. Seekvaira had sought out beings with not just intelligence but also mechanical and technical skills to back that intelligence up. Her peerage was filled with mechanics/scientists/technicians. Basically the Agares peerage were creators who wanted to bring about technological advances.

"I'm sure my new brother has some skill. I do remember that he came up with the F-Type Armor for his Eva along with the Progressive Sword." Seekvaira said remembering the specs for the Evangelion Unit 1 F-Type Armor Variant. It revealed that Shinji personally designed both the armor and sword. It made her blush at the thought of her and Shinji working on the mecha she's creating, Shinji coming up with new armor and weapon ideas that she could incorporate into its design. "That's it! I'm going to seduce Shinji-kun and make him my husband!" Seekvaira declared getting a few devils in her vicinity to look at her with raised eyebrows.

Oh well unlike humans devils had no problem with incest. Well most devils anyway, there were some who did see incest as wrong but hey devils are morally ambiguous so there were many clans who allowed incest. If Seekvaira wanted to fuck her own soon-to-be brother then more power to her.


	4. The Life of Shinji Phenex

RWOL here with chapter 4 of Legend of the Golden Phenex.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works nor Highshool DxD and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Shinji Phenex Awakens

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Underworld: Phenex Palace; Shinji Phenex's Bedchamber)**

It was morning when Shinji awoke, looking around he had only one thought.

_Ugh… unfamiliar ceiling._ Shinji murmured as he looked up and tried to recall what happened that would leave him bedridden. "I should have anticipated the ritual would leave me bedridden." He mused as he tried to sit up, only to feel something holding him down.

Curious, he looked down and saw a teenage girl about two years younger than him with long curly blond hair snuggled up against him, her head and hands resting on his chest. He could easily feel that the two of them were naked given how he felt her skin as she snuggled him in an almost sensual manner. His left hand moved and he began to gently running his fingers through the blonde tresses of his cute cuddler.

_Well this isn't the first time I've woken up with a cute girl snuggling me. _Shinji mused smiling as he heard his 'companion' murmur cutely, nuzzling her cheek against his chest as she snuggled closer to him. The girl murmured a bit more before leaving her sweet dreams and entering the land of the awake once again. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes (which Shinji noted to be dark blue) and yawning cutely the girl looked at Shinji through half-lidded eyes.

"Mmm. Good morning onii-sama." The girl said snuggling into him again.

_If I'm correct she's Ravel Phenex, the youngest child of the Lord and Lady Phenex. _Shinji thought calling up his mental files of every devil he knew about. "Good morning to you too…" Shinji said playing stupid once again.

"Ravel Phenex, your new younger sister Shinji-kun." A soft, cultured voice said getting the pair to see Rachael Phenex walking in front of four beautiful young women dressed in sexy short-skirted French maid's uniforms, which were red and white instead of black and white in color and did little if nothing in hiding their slender yet curvaceous bodies. "Though this is not the way I wanted you to meet your new brothers and sister!" Rachael hissed as she stared at the blond haired girl snuggling Shinji without a care in the world.

_Then that means my older siblings should be Ruval Phenex the current heir, Ridar Phenex of Styx Media and then Riser Phenex. _Shinji recalled. "Brothers and sister? How many siblings do I have now?"

"Three older brothers and one younger sister. This is her, Ravel Phenex, my youngest child and only daughter." Rachael said, glaring at the young blond-haired girl who had now moved so she was straddling her new brother and revealing her naked glory. Worse, she was completely unashamed of her naked presence. "Ravel?!"

"I'm sorry, Okaa-san. It's just that..." the girl started to say, only to shrug her shoulders at the end and getting her grapefruit sized breasts to jiggle a bit. Which she hoped her new beloved brother was leering at.

"Oh, Ravel!" Rachael sighed as she face palmed. "I knew you had a crush on Shinji, but I didn't think you would go so far as to sleep NAKED with him! He's your brother now! The blood that flows through his veins is the same as your fathers and mine!"

_So my new sister is a bro-con? _Shinji thought with a raised eyebrow. He knew that devils were a morally ambiguous race, having no problem with the many topics humans saw as taboo, incest included. _Eh… why not. It would be interesting to see about having an incestuous relationship with my new cute sister. _Shinji mused as he watched his new mother and sister debate about the latter's actions.

"Geez, mom, it's not like we had sex or anything." Ravel said with a 'whatever' tone in her voice, even as she looked back to Shinji with a smile. "Although, I wouldn't mind if you..."

"RAVEL!" Rachael snapped and quickly covered the blond-haired girl with the red silk bed sheet and ushered her out of the room. She paused and quickly turned back to Shinji, who poked his head up from the other side of the bed. "Oh, before I forget... these are the Amagi sisters; Kobory, Muse, Salama and Sylphy." she said, the four young maids bowing as their names were mentioned. "They are here to help you prepare for breakfast, after which we have your family orientation."

_To get me acclimated into devildom. _Shinji realized. "Alright Okaa-san I'll see you there. You too Ravel-chan." He to his retreating mother and sister. With the other blondes gone, Shinji turned his attention to the four maids left with him.

Their maid uniforms were as he noticed earlier red and white with gold trim. The sleeves were short and puffy and they wore red elbow-length gloves. Their shirts had a semi-deep U-neck for a flash of their modest, well-rounded breasts. The skirts were short, revealing a lot leg covered in white thigh-high stockings and polished red low-heeled shoes finished the look.

"Shinji-sama I am Kobory."

Kobory is a beautiful young woman of average height with long, straight brown hair with flower clips and has matching eyes.

"Milord Shinji-sama, I am Muse."

Muse was just as beautiful as her sister but she was fairly tall with sliver-white hair and emerald green eyes.

"I am Salama Shinji-sama."

Like her sisters Salama was beautiful with ginger hair and ruby eyes wearing a red choker tied with a yellow ribbon and red arm band with a bow tied on it.

"And I am Sylphy Shinji-sama."

Just like her sister, Sylphy was beautiful with blonde hair and blue eyes and wears two blue ribbons on both sides of her head.

"It's nice to you my beautiful Amagi sisters." Shinji said with a charming smile getting the four sisters to blush. "Did Okaa-san assign you four to help me?" Shinji asked.

"Actually Shinji-sama we volunteered." Kobory said with small smile as her sisters nodded.

Seeing the sincerity on their faces, the Angel Slayer was set at ease. He took a quick look around his new room. Like his last room, this was decorated ornately; it was of gothic design, a platinum and diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling, on the left side of the room was a door that leads to an entertainment area, on the right side of the room was a door that leads to an office-styled study area. Two large French-styled glass doors led to a large balcony overlooking a large European garden. The only difference between this place and Sirzechs' place, was the color scheme; it was done up mostly in reds, oranges, and yellows.

Standing up and feeling no shame for his nakedness, which left the maids blushing deeply, Shinji told the girls he was going to take a shower to freshen up. The maids nodded before Kobory barked out orders to her sisters. Muse was ordered to clean up Ravel's mess which were her clothes she haphazardly tossed on the floor. Salama was ordered to pick out his outfit for his orientation. Kobory herself took the job of making up his bed while Sylphy…

The beautiful blonde was (in her personal opinion) the luckiest of the four as she got help Shinji with his shower. She merrily skipped about as she gathered the needed materials for his shower before starting said shower and testing the water so that it was a comfortable temperature for her new lord.

Looking around his overly large and spacious bathroom, he saw it was equipped with a dual pearl sink counter with platinum faucets and handles, an ornate bath tub that was the size of a mid-sized swimming pool, a shower that was encased on two sides by white marble that had a glass door leading in to it. It had a marble seat inside it and a non-slippery bath mat on the floor. There was a towel/linen closet off to the side of the shower, and of course a fancy smart toilet. All of them looking very expensive, that even the Fortune 500 Families of Earth could not afford.

"Shinji-sama your shower is ready." Sylphy said after several moments. Shinji nodded and gave the maid a 'thank you' and a kiss on the cheek, getting the girl's face to mimic a tomato as she walked out the bathroom in a daze. Shinji chuckled before hopping in the shower to get clean and be refreshed.

Once he was done with his shower, he dried off with a fire-red colored towel and went to the mirror. Looking at his own reflection in the mirror, he gasped. Gone were his normal features that marked him as the son of Yui and Gendo Ikari. No longer did he stand at the fairly tall height of 6'1", now he stood at an impressive 6'3". His face had some angular features now which enhanced his bishōnen qualities, his eyes were still the powerful _electric blue_ (which is due to his Longinus) as if the power of a storm was held within them, and his brown hair was now a pure golden color which he was sure couldn't be described as golden-blonde but just pure, solid gold. Even his eyebrows and groin were the same golden color.

His body also seemed to have changed. The scars on his body were still faint, but his physique is now more toned and muscular but not overly so to be unattractive! Tall, muscular and handsome to the degree that other bishies would be jealous of him.

_Damn! I'm even more of a sexy beast now! _Shinji thought with a chuckle. Exiting his bathroom, he saw the sisters waiting with their chosen outfit for him.

"Shall we help you dress Shinji-sama?" Salama asked faintly blushing at the thought of touching her lord's naked body that he was proudly showing off right now.

"It is no problem for us Shinji-sama, for we are here to service in any way possible." Muse said excited at being able to service her new lord.

At hearing that, particularly the phrase 'service you in any way possible', Shinji's mind took a quick trip to the gutter before mentally shaking himself.

"Okay. Go ahead." he said.

Once Shinji had given them the 'okay', the sisters smiled happily and began dressing their new master.

His silk boxers were first, followed by his undershirt, socks, pants and silk shirt, followed by his platinum diamond studded cufflinks and his belt. Finally it was his finely crafted black-leather shoes and a dress jacket. Looking at his new clothes, he found that they were of a material far superior to anything else he had worn in the past.

The maids led Shinji to the dining hall where his new family was waiting.

They bowed and left to perform their duties.

Once the maids were out of sight, they started whispering to each other.

"You saw it, yes sisters?" Kobory asked.

"Of course. He is much larger than was indicated." Muse said.

"Well... he is older than when he was an Eva pilot." Salama stated.

"True. His restraint was also impressive." Sylphy noted.

"Yes. He is not a perverted hentai who only thinks about fondling naked women." Kobory said.

"But he did blush when he met us, and when we dressed him." Muse explained.

"Which means that he found us attractive." Salama replied.

"Indeed. We must work hard to please him." Sylphy said.

"Yes, we must!" Kobory, Muse and Salama agreed with their sister.

Shinji entered the grand and elaborately decorated dining hall where his mother, father, little sister (now fully dressed) and two young men were waiting patiently for him. Riyadh and Rachael sat side-by-side at the head of the large table. On their left, sat their daughter Ravel. On their right side, sat two young men who Shinji 'assumed' were his new brothers.

"Ah, Shinji! There you are." Riyadh said, standing up to greet him.

"I apologize for being late, Oto-san." Shinji said, bowing to his new family.

"You need not apologize to us, Shinji. We are family, after all." Riyadh Phenex said and waved a hand at him, indicating that he take the seat next to Ravel. Ravel beamed and smiled happily as Shinji came over and sat next to her. Shinji gave her a kind smile and a suggestive wink that had Ravel blush faintly.

"Now, Shinji-kun, before breakfast, we have some introductions to make first." Rachael said.

"You have already met your younger sister, Ravel." Riyadh said.

"Yes and I have to admit she's quite cuddly." Shinji said with a sly smile as Ravel blushed deeply.

"She is only 15 years of age." Rachael explained wondering why Shinji had to say that. He was only enabling Ravel.

"But I'll be 16 in two months." Ravel smiled still blushing.

_Which means I'll have to get her a birthday present soon._ Shinji thought. He did have plenty of cool things in his many caches. Speaking of which he'll have to find time to get his other accounts in order along with his other hidden caches. Best to get those quickly as he had many powerful and dangerous weapons and artifacts in his possession.

"To our right are your older brothers, Ruval and Ridar." Riyadh said.

"Greetings, Shinji." the older of the two brothers said. "I am Ruval Phenex the eldest son of the Phenex Family, and next heir to our clan."

"I am Ridar Phenex." the second of the brothers said. "The second eldest and owner of the media empire Styx Media."

Shinji noticed that there were a couple of differences between the two. For one thing, Ruval had a thin mustache and goatee surrounding his mouth. He was dressed in a finely crafted business suit that was a dark navy blue with a matching tie, light blue shirt, and red and gold-trimmed handkerchief in his pocket. Ridar was slightly different, as he had short, neatly-cut blond hair and was dressed in a relaxed dress suit; a gray waistcoat over a black dress shirt with a tie matching the waistcoat, gray slacks and black dress shoes.

Shinji nodded to the pair before turning to his new mother.

"I thought I had _three_ new older brothers." he said.

"Yes. Unfortunately, Riser was unable to attend today." Rachael said.

"Which is a problem. I told him specifically that we needed to meet so that Shinji could get to know all of us." Riyadh said.

"We will deal with the problem later, Father. I'm sure Shinji has other matters to deal with today. It is his first day as a Phenex after all." Ruval said. He already knew what Riser's problem was due to his jealously towards Shinji.

Shinji then realized something. Everyone present, including the nonexistent Riser, all had R-names. He was the only one with an S-name. It was a small thing, but seemingly large in comparison.

He shoved the thought from his mind as six maids brought out their meals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, Riyadh and Rachael gave their new son a tour of the main Phenex palace, which was divided up into several different wings. Shinji was surprised to have his own wing of in castle, which was more like a large castle inside the already tremendous palace. His wing is 175,000 square feet and has 250 rooms for him and his future servants along with guests.

It included his bedroom suite which is on par with an emperor's, his own swimming pool, an office for him and his Queen, a personal gym, and a garage for his own cars. Which he saw already had several waiting to be driven: A 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500, a 1964 Aston Martin DB5, a 2016 Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, a 2016 Bugatti Veyron Mach X Edition, a 2006 H1 Hummer Alpha and its Sports Utility version, a 2016 Lamborghini Aventador LP 700–4, and a limited edition Cadillac Sixteen.

The rest of the tour of the castle had just about everything one could imagine. A large kitchen where a dozen cooks and chefs were working on various dishes. They had an observatory with a star map and a massive telescope, which confused Shinji seeing if they could even see the stars given the purple sky. They had an Olympic-sized swimming pool, ice skating rink, a fully stocked gymnasium with a running track, a computer room which ran all the high-tech electronics in their castle, four different trophy rooms, a security room, a weapons room, the Phenex Tears ritual chamber, a massive wall-to-wall library, a gigantic treasure vault that was underneath the palace, a private museum, two different dining halls used exclusively for guests and dinner parties, an entertainment room with various games (everything from classic Chess to digital games like _Call of Duty_, and Rating Game Simulators), a personal movie theater, servant quarters, and, of course, hundreds of talented and trained servants.

Shinji was introduced to several of the Phenex servants, most of whom tried very hard to not ask him for his autograph. Some of them even blushed when he smiled and acknowledged their existence.

Their tour continued using the Phenex Helicopter, showing Shinji the vast Phenex territory. It is three times the size of the country India, with Rachael explaining that the higher ranked clans have larger territories due to the Underworld's continents being pseudo super-continents since there are no oceans. He was taken to the pride and joy of the Phenex clan and the main reason why the clan is known as the "Richest Clan in the Underworld"; **Agartha**. Agartha was like the Underworld's equal to El Dorado; there was an ultra-abundance of various precious metals, minerals and gems inside this area. Riyadh explained that because of all this, the clan is the top jeweler in both the human and supernatural world, bringing in _billions_!

There was also a large industrial complex, a large TV network/station called Styx TV, a race track, a trio of Casinos, an Opera House, a 30-screen movie theater, and a 300-store shopping mall that made the Mall of America look weak. All around them was a vast and dense forest with a multitude of wildlife that was not 'normal' wildlife in any sense.

After the tour of their territory, Riyadh and Rachael brought Shinji back to the palace for lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One month has passed since Shinji awoke as Shinji Phenex the fourth son of the Phenex Clan.

For the last thirty days saw Shinji get acclimated into his life, which also included training in his powers of the Phenex Clan. The official Phenex Clan trainer and Captain of the 107th Inferno Battalion Kaiser Phenex had been training the newest Phenex member in the techniques and abilities of the Phenex Family. Shinji's mastery over fire, wind and lightning (due to his Longinus which also enhanced his fire and wind elements) had shockingly impressed his trainer. In fact Kaiser was sure no other Phenex member had such a growth rate as Shinji only took a few hours to master his elements.

Also throughout all of the intensive training, Shinji demonstrated his insane level of combat ability and honed instincts from his past battles, actually giving Kaiser a severe challenge despite Kaiser being 500 years old. It was clear that Shinji had more training and was more skilled than he was letting on.

It was during this that Shinji's power level was revealed to be in the Satan-Class range, which was a surprise to them as they didn't expect their family member to be this strong already. Ruval was one the few Satan-class devils within the Phenex Clan so for their newest member to have this kind of power right off the bat was shocking. It made Ruval smile that his new younger brother has such power that maybe the Phenex could challenge _them_ when Shinji reached his full potential.

Another surprise was Shinji's fire; instead of the normal orange-red color that all Phenex members have, Shinji's was a strange solid gold color. The elder Phenex members really didn't know what to make of Shinji's gold colored fire, as no Phenex member has ever produced gold colored flames. Shinji's flames were _far more powerful_ and hotter than anything the Phenex or any other fire-based creature could produce. In fact when they tested exactly how hot Shinji's fires really were it honestly scared the shit out of everyone.

Shinji's fires, when at max temperature, was 3.6 million degrees Fahrenheit. That was hotter than the surface of the Satan-damned Sun. Though that was only at max temperature. Shinji revealed he could easily control how hot his fires were. He was forced to promise not to use his fire's full power unless in emergency situations so he didn't inadvertently destroy the Earth.

Ravel had actually given Shinji the title of **Golden Phenex of Perdition** which she explained was due to his gold fires and his gold colored hair. Shinji found himself liking the name and rewarded Ravel with a kiss on the forehead, getting his cute sister's face to imitate a tomato.

Today Kaiser had given Shinji the day off which he was taking full advantage of by sleeping in.

And this was a good thing, since Shinji had a very important meeting today; with the leadership of the Underworld.

After waking up and doing his morning rituals which now included being dressed by his sexy minxes for maids the Amagi sisters, Shinji went to the grand dining room to have lunch with his family. Once Shinji and his new family had finished lunch, with a somewhat lengthy series of questions and answers passed back and forth between them, Shinji was escorted into the office of his new mother with his new sister also accompanying them.

The office itself was elegantly decorated, sapphire-colored walls with silver metal outlining the edges of the walls and ceiling, a silver and crystal chandelier hung high from the ceiling. The desk in the center of the room was made of rich oak and cherry wood, and all around the room were cases loaded with all manner of and size of books. A large full-length mirror was off to the right side of the desk against the wall. There was a white-paneled computer set up on the desk with a 30-inch screen and a wireless mouse and keyboard. On the back of the computer screen was the Phenex crest.

Rachael stood behind her desk, while Shinji and Ravel stood in front of it.

"Now, Shinji-kun, before we venture to the Satan's Palace for you to have your meeting with the Satans, there is something important we must discuss." Lady Phenex said taking a seat and gesturing to her children to sit also which they did. "This discussion deals with your engagement."

Shinji blinked once, twice, and thrice before asking; "When did I get engaged? I would remember asking a woman to marry me."

Rachael sighed before beginning the explanation. "That Shinji is a bit complicated. I'm sure from your studies that you know devil clans make arranged marriages, even moreso in order to increase our numbers since we pure-blooded devils have fewer numbers now. The Phenex has a marriage contract with the Gremory clan. The Gremory Heiress Rias Gremory _was _set to marry my son Riser… however your adoption has changed things greatly."

"Exactly how did my adoption change things?"

"Because of how we worded the contract my son. The marriage contract states this; _Rias Gremory, heiress to the Duke-ranked Gremory Clan, shall marry the youngest son of the Marquis-ranked Phenex Clan._" Rachael said with a sigh. "At the time, my youngest son was Riser who was born thirty years ago. Then one month ago you're adopted into the Phenex clan, displacing Riser as the _youngest son_ as you're now the _youngest son._" Rachael said getting a grimace of understanding from Shinji.

"Due to the contract's wording, I'm to wed Rias Gremory when the time comes for the marriage." Shinji said folding his arms. "Do the Gremory know of this change?"

Rachael shook her in a negative. "I do not know if they do. It was your elder brother Ruval who noticed this _change _when he was going over your new paperwork when he remembered the contract with the Gremory. He's has spent the last month going over it with a fine-toothed comb. This is indeed legitimate and I plan on telling Sirzechs-sama when we meet him at Satans' Palace." She said. "Also because of this you shall be receiving your own castle for your future family with Rias. Your brother Ridar is taking care of that and it will be done by next week." She said getting Shinji to nod and Ravel to frown since she wouldn't get to see her beloved brother as much as she wanted.

Checking the time, Rachael saw they should head out now, the Phenex members teleporting out through the flashy Phenex mandala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Satans Palace)**

Shinji Phenex, wearing the robes of his family, walked the halls of Satans Palace once again this to gain his Rank Certificate and Evil Piece set. This time he was accompanied by new mother and sister. Both Rachael Ravel had been to the Satans Palace once before, to receive their own Evil Piece set after they had obtained High-Class devil rank. Now it was her new son/brother's turn to gain his own peerage, and she was more than happy to assist him in this.

Shinji, however, was a tad nervous about all this. Mostly since the leadership of the Underworld, the Rokudai MaŌ, were giving him so much, even if it was to repay him for everything he had done for them and the world. He had a new family, he had incredible new powers, and, for some reason, he felt that it wasn't over just yet.

His father Riyadh, had told him about the **Piece Collect**; a book composed of various beings in the world, both the human and supernatural, that devils saw and knew to be high-valued people, and that they (the people) wanted to serve them (the devils). A literal who's who that devils wanted to be members of their peerage. _(Kind of like the __**Bingo Book**__ from the Naruto anime.)_

Though, unlike most devils he wouldn't have to work too hard to gain his peerage members. Both his mother and father had shown him a few Piece Trade Requests from several devils whose servants were literally begging them to trade them so they could serve under him. His brother Ruval had volunteered to help him in researching the beings he wanted to serve him if he didn't want to do the trade requests.

Shaking his head to clear his jumbled thoughts, Shinji finally reached the central palace, the doors opening up to let him into the inner sanctum of the Satans Palace. There, the five Satans turned to see Shinji walk in, wearing the robes of the Phenex Family proudly. His new appearance didn't fool or deter them. They would know him anywhere, and not by guise alone.

Katerea and Serafall sensually licked their lips, their eyes darkening a bit in lust.

"MaŌ-sama." Shinji said with a respectful bow, his mother and sisters also bowing, but the Satans waved it off.

"Come now Shin-chan, you don't have to bow and call us MaŌ-sama every time we see each other." Serafall said with a sultry smile that did not suit her child-form. "You have earned the right to call us by our names."

"She's right. With what you've done for all devils, us Satans included, you have more right to call us by our names than any other devil." Ajuka said. Shinji merely nodded an ascent towards Satans.

"It is good to see you again, Lady Phenex." Grayfia said to the Phenex matriarch as she approached the group

"This is a big day for my new son. Riyadh and I agreed Shinji-kun should not go alone." Rachael said.

"Now Shinji, it's time that you receive your certificate and gain the right to have your own peerage." Sirzechs said happily. "The Rokudai MaŌ is happy to present you, Shinji Phenex, with your official certificate stating your new status within the Underworld. This also gives you the legal right to make your own peerage to serve you for all time." Sirzechs said as Grayfia approached Shinji and handed him his certificate.

It read; **'This certificate is presented to Shinji Phenex of the Phenex Clan. This certificate is official proof of Shinji Phenex attaining the rank of Ultimate-Class Devil. This certificate also certifies that Shinji Phenex has the legal right to form his own peerage.'**

Shinji read it twice, and then three times to make sure he was not misreading anything.

"But... I thought was I going to be a High-Class Devil?!" Shinji asked 'shocked' he gained the rank for the pinnacle of power in devildom. In truth he suspected he would be given such a rank since he was Ultimate-class as a human. Though Shinji didn't exactly know how strong due to how quickly humans can grow in strength.

"What do you mean Shinji-kun?" Rachael asked coming over to her new son to read his certificate over his shoulder. Ravel, seeing as Shinji was too tall for her to do the same, moved to stand next to him read his certificate. Rachael raised her eyebrows seeing the words 'Ultimate-Class' but frowned in concentration before retorting; "Actually that sounds about right."

"It is?" Shinji asked his mother.

"Yes. Your power-level can be explained due the battles you had during the Angel Wars. Those fallen angels were between High-Class and Ultimate-Class power before they enhanced themselves with the life energy from those that died during Second Impact." She went on. "Then there was your humanity. Humans have varying levels of advanced growth and adaptation rates, allowing them to gain immense levels of power through a combination of intensive training and battles. This is because they lack many of the advantages we supernatural creatures possess. You are, were, known as the **"The Strongest Human" **because you fought and defeated those absurdly overpowered fallen angels."

Shinji frowned slightly as it wasn't just the battles with the fallen angel but battles with literally every supernatural creature and even other insanely powerful humans in this universe.

"Besides, your father and I sent the Satans reports on your training as they requested since they suspected that you were a bit stronger after your devilization." Rachael added getting a nod from Shinji. If the Satans had a better grasp on his power level then it would make it easier to decide his devil rank.

"They're right Shinji." Sirzechs said. "Grayfia and I are Ultimate-Class and our son already shows tremendous potential and power level. So it proves that when two Ultimate-Class devils come together and have a child, the child will have tremendous potential. That combined with your battles explain you being Ultimate-Class." Sirzechs explained. "I, we all thought it'll take a century or three for you to gain the necessary level of power to equal us and take your place next to us. But you already have Ultimate-Class powers that rival our own and you have yet to realize your full potential! You'll be a Satan in no time!" Sirzechs laughed.

"I guess that would mean Shin-chan is now the **"The Strongest Devil"**." Serafall said with a sultry purr towards Shinji.

"Sirzechs is right, when you descended into the domain of devils; you unleashed a tremendous amount of power, power so vast nearly the entire Underworld felt it. We certainly felt it at the party; an earthquake and a super storm the likes never seen happened! Hell I wouldn't be surprised if you're a Super-Devil like Sirzechs and Ajuka." Falbium said.

"Super-Devil?" Shinji questioned. That term was not in his studies that or he couldn't recall it. Even Rachael and Ravel were curious, having never heard the term before or knowing that Sirzechs and Ajuka were Super-Devils.

"A Super-Devil can be seen as a mutation in the devil bloodline, kind of like the _X-Gene_ from the _X-Men series _but this 'gene' seems to be genetically exclusive to specific devils, Ajuka-sama and my King Sirzechs-sama being two of the three known devils to be classified as Super-Devils." Grayfia explained to the confused boy. "They possess transcendent power, far beyond the power of the Seven Original Satans combined, being 10 times more powerful." she explained to the goggle-eyed boy.

"You really think I could be a Super-Devil?" Shinji questioned shocked that he could have that kind of power. It really made him think on just what kind of monsters existed in this world. There were the **Ultimate Existences **in Great Red, Ophis and Trihexa; beings of literal immeasurable power. Then there were the **Super Existences **in Shiva Hindu Primordial God of Destruction and the late Biblical God who were herald as the strongest of all Primordial Gods because they were able to easily fight the Heavenly and Evil Dragons and rival the Ultimate Existences.

"You are a Super-Devil! Before the ritual started, Mephisto added a small vile of my blood with a spell that targeted the Super-Devil mutation in it. It was designed to assimilate into you as you became a pure-blooded devil. So congratulations! You're the fourth Super-Devil in the Underworld!" Sirzechs howled in laughter only to get hit by his wife/queen with a harisen whose eyebrow was twitching at her husband/king's actions.

The recipient of said actions had quickly taken a seat so he could he digest this. Damn his complicated life.

"You did what!? And you said you followed the ritual to the letter!" Ajuka snapped angrily at the Crimson Satan. Though he was a bit happy there was going to be another Super-Devil like him. It meant that there was going to be someone else around to share Sirzechs insanity with. Ajuka got up and approached Shinji, an ornate oaken box with the initials 'S.P.' upon it beneath the Phenex crest, the crest stamped upon the middle of the box itself in his hands.

"This is your Evil Piece Set, Shinji. Though it is different from others as this is an upgrade I want you to test." Ajuka explained opening the box and revealing the set. Shinji raised an eyebrow at seeing 20 pieces instead of 16. "I'm sure you heard of the Fairy Chess piece that was proposed for chess, which led to the birth of the Fairy Chess variant when the proposal was shot down. Well I've been studying Fairy Chess pieces to see if I could integrate them into the Evil Pieces."

"Because the Evil Pieces work as a cohesive unit you didn't want to mess with the synergy by adding a piece that could be either overpowered or even underpowered." Shinji realized getting Ajuka to smile and nod.

"Yes. After several decades of research and experimentation, I've chosen three Fairy Chess pieces that will not mess with the synergy but more than that even enhance it. This is the **Marshal**, also known as the Chancellor and Empress in Fairy Chess." He said lifting the piece. "This combines the powers of the Rook and Knight into one piece." He said placing the piece back. "This one here is the **Janus**, also known as the Princess, the Cardinal and the Paladin in Fairy Chess. This combines the power of the Bishop and Knight." Placing the piece back he picked up the final new piece. "This is the **Wazir**, an inverted piece in Fairy Chess, but in the Evil Pieces it combines the power of the Rook and Bishop." Ajuka explained to the fascinated Shinji. "You also have nine Pawns instead of eight." He added.

Shinji already knew who he was going to recruit as they were the only ones he could truly trust with his life. Having gone over the Piece Collect, Shinji had known that his old friends had become 'famous' among the devils, each making it into the Top 10 for each section.

Oh yes he would have a peerage worthy of a Satan.

"Just channel your devil energies into it and everything is set. The set will attune itself to your energy signature, and your yoki will be the catalyst to reincarnate your chosen servant. It also creates the master-servant connect and to say nothing of them becoming more powerful than they were before."

"Because I'm now an Ultimate-class Devil and Super-Devil." Shinji surmised.

"Yes. You'll also be able to communicate with each through telepathy, which is helpful in the middle of a battle, but you should train a bit before actually using this skill in a real-life fight." Ajuka explained.

Shinji nodded and placed his hands upon the box, focusing on sending his Super-Devil energies into the set. It glowed a bright gold color, nearly blinding everyone present, before fading into a dull glow.

"Also, as a gift from me to you, I've given you three Mutation Pieces instead of just one." Ajuka said.

"With Shinji having his set there is only one thing left to do." Falbium said getting everyone's attention. "We are glad that you have shown up Lady Phenex since you'll serve as the Phenex's representative for this moment. Shinji isn't the only one that will be receiving a new rank. The Phenex Clan will also gain a new rank." he said startling the Phenex members.

"What do you mean?" Rachael asked curiously.

"Due to Shinji-kun's tremendous influence as the Messiah, he is literally the ultimate high-value person ever seen! As such with him being part of the Phenex Clan means the clan's status has been boosted massively, to the point that it needs a new rank." the Katerea said adjusting her glasses. "So we, the Six Great Satans confer upon the Phenex Clan the rank of King!" she stated with a loud shout at the end.

The Phenex members were stunned at the announcement. The Phenex Clan was Marquis-ranked, which made the clan ranked as a High-Class devil clan. But thanks to Shinji and his massive influence, he ended up causing an increase in his new clan's rank, getting them elevated to Ultimate-Class rank because thanks to him they are now officially ranked at King.

Thankfully Shinji was already sitting down but in an instant he was on the ground due to being tackled-hugged by both his new mother and sister who chanting 'thank you' over and over. The Satans and Grayfia merely chuckled at the even as Ravel managed to give Shinji a full on French kiss getting an indignant 'RAVEL PHENEX!' from Rachael.

"Okay you three I know you're but there is still some business to discuss." Sirzechs said though he never lost his smile. Rachael and Ravel got off of her Shinji and helped him up, both embarrassed for their acts. Especially Ravel since she gave her beloved brother her first kiss in the heat of the moment. She hadn't even confessed yet and already got to first base. Shinji on the other hand got over the kiss in order to focus on the situation at hand already suspecting what Sirzechs wanted.

"Sirzechs please tell your sister that I will meet with her in three weeks." Shinji said, getting a confused look from his family and fellow Devils. "For those who don't know my clan has a marriage contract with the Gremory, in which Rias will marry the youngest son of the Phenex clan. Due to my adoption into the clan I am now the youngest son of the clan hence I will marry her. If I'm going to marry her, I will need some sort of engagement gift for her."

"Oh? Did you have something in mind?" Sirzechs asked.

His answer was a sly smile from Shinji. "I have something in mind. Now if you excuse I have to prepare for my future wife." Shinji said before leaving getting his mother and to follow after they gave bows to the Satans.

Though before Shinji could enacts his plans he stayed for the Phenex's celebration party for their rank elevation to King. The party lasted for three days straight and Shinji swore never to drink that much alcohol again. The only good news was that he knew a hang-over cure so at least he was okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Gremory Palace; Three Weeks later)**

Rias Gremory, the crimson-haired, cyan-eyed and buxom heir to the Gremory Clan sat in her family living room, impatiently drumming her fingers against her arms as they lay folded underneath her generous breasts.

"Why are we waiting here for that jerk Riser?" Rias asked with a huff.

Despite what her parents had tried to teach her, Rias was in no way ready to accept marriage to a man as arrogant, narcissistic and abusive as Riser Phenex. When she learned that Shinji was going to be a Phenex she had decided to up the intensity of her peerage's training so she could finally free herself from Riser and have chance at the man she really wanted. While that happened, Rias went over the marriage contract to make sure there wouldn't be any nasty surprises when she springs her plan. It was then she noticed something very important and that was how the contract was worded.

She had quickly taken the contract to her parents where she revealed her findings. From there Lord Gremory tried to get confirmation on whether or not Rias was going to 'trade-up' to Shinji over Riser since Shinji was technically younger than Riser and thus the younger son of the Phenex. But the Phenex clan and even Sirzechs were very closed-lip about this.

"Just be patient, little sister." Sirzechs said to Rias. "I'm sure you'll like the surprise your fiancé has for you." he said with a smirk.

Across the way, both Lord and Lady Gremory sat patiently with their two children, sipping some tea while they waited.

Standing behind Rias, stood her servants; the Queen Akeno, the Rook Shirone, the Bishop Kuroka and the Knight Kiba.

Rias, meanwhile, just sighed, wondering how her Shinji-kun was doing.

It had been a month and three weeks since the famous Angel Slayer and Messiah had been adopted by the Phenex Clan because of her brother's lottery, and no one had heard anything about him since. While she suspected that the Phenex family was most likely trying to get Shinji acclimated to his new position as their newest family, she was curious as to his progress.

_I wish it were Shinji-kun coming to court me instead of Riser-teme coming to paw me like I'm some kind of an obedient sex slave._ She glumly thought to herself.

While Rias desired intimacy and love more so than anyone else in her family, and was sure Riser could not provide it, she wondered what it would be like with someone like Shinji.

Just then, a fiery portal baring the Phenex Crest appeared in the center of the large and spacious living room.

"Ah, good. He's here." Sirzechs said as the Gremory family stood up as several figures materialized into their midst.

The flames died down and the Gremory clan welcomed the members of the Phenex clan.

Lord Raphael and Lady Rachael Phenex, their youngest daughter Ravel, ten very beautiful women of varying appearances, and a very handsome young man... who was not Riser Phenex!

"Rachael!" Venelana Gremory shouted.

"Venelana!" Rachael Phenex shouted.

The two women hugged each other like two old friends who hadn't seen each other in years.

The Lords Phenex and Gremory shook hands firmly.

Ravel bowed to Rias, who only briefly took her eyes off of the handsome young man who was waiting for his chance to introduce himself. Rias nodded and greeted Ravel, before turning to the young man who had accompanied them.

"Ravel-san, who is this?" Rias asked the Phenex princess.

"My new Onii-sama and current master, Shinji Phenex. Formerly Ikari." she smiled.

At hearing that, Rias and her peerage gasped and stared at Shinji, who bore a handsome regally that made Rias and her female servants want to fuck Shinji right then and there.

Shinji approached Rias and bowed deeply, respectfully, to the crimson haired beauty. Rias smiled, silently hoping that this is what it appeared to be.

"Greetings, Rias-san. I am Shinji Phenex of the Phenex Clan." he said, formally introducing himself to the girl. "These are my servants; my Queen Esdeath Partas – the current wielder of the Low-tier Longinus **Absolute Demise **and is known as the **Demon Ice General**, the **Ice Goddess** and the **Demon Ice Swordswoman**." Shinji introduced the blue-haired beauty.

Esdeath is a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a modified General's uniform: a form-fitting white jacket that also doubles as her shirt, gaped open to reveal her rather-large breasts and cleavage. The jacket is short-sleeved and she wears long, black tekko-styled gloves that reach her mid-biceps. A dark blue, near black colored is scarf around her neck. She wears a black belt whose buckle is actually her family's personal symbol along with a military-styled miniskirt and thigh-high high-heeled boots. She also has a strange tattoo on her chest.

"My Rooks are a Valkyrie and a legendary Dragon with the former having an incredible pedigree while the latter is the leader of the Five Great Dragon Kings. They are Rossweisse the **Silver Valkyrie **(銀ヴァルキリー; _Gin Varukirii_) and the strongest of the Five Great Dragon Kings Tiamat the **Chaos Karma Dragon** (カオスてんめいドラゴン; _Kaosu Tenmei Doragon_).

Rossweisse is a beautiful young woman in her late teens and the same height as Rias with long, silver hair and light blue eyes. She wore a set of Valkyrie armor, which consists of a white chestplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wears a black leotard underneath her chestplate, black thigh-high stockings and a pale blue cloth wrap underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips.

Tiamat is a tall for a woman standing at 6'2" with long azure blue hair and matching eyes and had an overly buxom body with proportions (B120-W68-H99) that easily makes any woman jealous (as she was now). She wore blue Chinese dress with slits on the side for freedom of movement and which shows her cleavage and belly button and matching high heels.

"My Bishops are my own sister Ravel-chan and the current wielder of the Low-tier Longinus that is one of the Three Holy Relics the **Incinerate Anthem**, she is **Walburga of the Purple Flame** (紫炎のヴァルブルガ; _Shien no Walburga_)."

Walburga is a fairly tall, well-endowed and well-developed young woman in her early twenties with long mauve hair adorned with numerous ribbons, and matching mauve eyes. She wore a purple and black Gothic Lolita outfit with lace stockings and a purple garter belt with black and purple Black Suede Thigh High Heel Gothic Lolita boots.

"These are my Knights, Hero Descendant of the Maiden of Orleans Joan of Arc Jeanne and the legendary Elfin Mercenary Echidna."

Jeanne is a beautiful, slender yet curvaceous young woman of French descent in her late teens. She is of average height, with hip-length blonde hair that is worn in a braid with a blue ribbon at the end. She has violet colored eyes and an angelic face. She wore a sleeveless, white dress shirt with a blue tie, a knee-length navy blue skirt and white sandals.

Echidna is a tall, shapely and buxom elf with tanned skin (like she was in the sun a lot), having dual tone green hair (whitish green in the front, dark green in the back). She wore a white vest-like top with a snake-themed collar and a simple pattern on the back, the vest also has one red gem on each breast surrounded with a spiral pattern. The collar also has fur and she wears turtle shell shoulder plates with a red dot on the back of each. She wore no underwear whatsoever, instead what looked like a metal, snake-like thong protected her modesty. On her legs she has white shin-guards with dull green thigh-highs underneath.

"My Pawns are the student of Echidna and a dragon-hybrid. They are Irma an expert assassin and Elsha this generation's Red Dragon Emperor thusly wielding the Mid-tier Longinus Boosted Gear."

Irma is a young woman of average height, slender yet shapely and athletic with light blue air and pale red eyes. She wore a very revealing version of the Assassins of Fang uniform; she has a high collar, her torso armor is cut higher exposing the bottom half of her breasts, the skirt is cut to reveal some of her hips, thighs, ass and panties. She has leather, bicep length arm guards, thigh-highs, knee-high boots and dagger-swords sheathed on her shapely hips.

Elsha is a tall, young girl with a very developed and curvaceous body (particularly in her breasts as she has an H-cup bust) with gold eyes and long black hair tied in a ponytail. She wears a modified kimono-like top that is sleeveless with red ribboned edges and reveals some of her ample cleavage and breasts. Bicep-length white gloves with gold-metal trim adorned her arms along with two gold-metal bracelets and fingerless black gloves. A thick, red-leather obi belt wrapped around her waist along with two red cords tied in the shape of a bow. Her lower half was adorned in red kunoichi pants that exposed her outer hips and had gold eastern dragon designs. Black, knee-high and gold-trimmed kunoichi boots finished the ensemble.

_(*Note: Think of Momiji from the Ninja Gaiden series for Elsha's appearance.*)_

Shinji's audience with the exception of his parents were shocked at who was serving on his peerage. Most of them were in the Top 10 the Piece Collect's sections. They were all High-class beings of immense power that would bring much to any devil's peerage but they were also notorious for turning town every devil that went after them, with some being brutally beaten when said devils refused to take no for an answer.

So how did Shinji manage to convince these women to join him?

"My mother has informed me that we are engaged to be married, due to me being the youngest son that the marriage contract specified. As such, I have brought you several engagement gifts for you." Shinji said getting the Gremory's attention as he gestured to Walburga. The Gothic Lolita dressed woman approached Rias and her peerage, carrying what looked like an oak-made cigar box. She set the box on the table and opened it up, revealing six 3-ounce vials of Phenex Tears. "This is for your peerage. They were made from my own tears. My mother and father helped me with them." Shinji said as the woman bowed and went back with where Shinji's other peerage were standing.

"Thank you, Shinji-kun. I'll make sure my peerage makes good use of it." Rias said, encouraged at having Shinji give them something so personal.

"These two are for you, to become your new servants." Shinji said with smile as two of the ten women came forward. The taller of the two was fairly tall, slender yet curvaceous and athletic, light-blonde haired beauty with elf-like ears wearing a red beret with the lower part having four leaf clover patterns. She wears an elegant red and gold cloak, and underneath that she has a short green elven shirt and sleeves with bracers with darker green ends. On her lower body she has a short green elven skirt with a small white cloth and a belt with four leaf clovers and a four leaf Celtic-designed clover buckle. On her legs she wears green thigh-high elven boots.

The younger of the two was clearly a child in terms of both humans and elves. She had long spikey brown hair that was kept in two long pigtails, golden eyes, and pointed ears that were noticeably smaller than Alleyne's, as hers were an A-cup. She was thin and petite looking, dressed in a mostly orange outfit with a white bikini-top and orange skirt, long orange gauntlets over yellow gloves, and orange boots. She carried a Bo-staff that was tipped with orange-colored studs on both ends.

"Hello Rias-sama. I am the Elfin Combat Master Alleyne and this is my student Nowa." Alleyne introduced shocking Rias, her peerage and family. Alleyne was over a 1000 years old and one of the greatest warriors ever seen. Rias never thought she would ever met the elfin legend and here her fiancé just ups and presents said legend to her as a gift.

"She's so cute!"

Alleyne and Rias looked back to see Nowa getting surrounded by Akeno, Shirone and Kuroka who were introducing themselves to her and patting her hair. Nowa was smiling and greeting them. A small smile crept on Alleyne's face at seeing Nowa being so easily accepted here. Shinji was indeed right about becoming a devil especially joining the Gremory clan since with their great level of affection Nowa would be happily accepted.

Rias couldn't summon her Evil Pieces fast enough taking her remaining Knight Piece and one of her Pawn Pieces to bind Alleyne and Nowa to her.

"I order, in the name of Rias Gremory, you Alleyne and Nowa to become my servants and have you lead a new life as my Knight and Pawn respectively!" Rias intoned as she pressed the pieces to the chests of the elves, a crimson light flashing before it faded revealing Alleyne and Nowa glowing with a crimson aura that faded as well. "Welcome to my family Alleyne and Nowa. Know that I will treat the two of you well." Rias said as her new servants bowed and took their places next to their peerage mates. Turning back to Shinji Rias smiled beautifully. "Thank you Shinji-kun for such wonderful gifts. The Phenex Tears and having the elfin Combat Master and her student will aide me well."

"That was the point of giving them to you my _Benihime_." Shinji replied charmingly getting Rias to blush at the pet name Shinji called her. Sure she had been Crimson Princess before by her _numerous _fans but coming from Shinji the man she loved it felt more genuine. "Besides I have two more gifts for you." He said presenting medium-sized oaken box to Rias. He opened the box to reveal two objects; a soccer ball-sized metal orb or polished silver with a strange symbol dragon-like symbol and an elegant gold and silver ring with a ruby in it.

"What are they?" Rias asked looking over the two objects and for some reason feeling drawn to both of them.

Shinji gave Rias a sly smile before answering; "These are two rare Sacred Gears that I managed to find. The orb is the physical form of the **Demon Armor Incursio**. It is a powerful high-class Sacred Gear rivaling the strength of a Longinus. The ring is the Sacred Gear known as the **Ring of Dispel** once wielded by the Original Lancelot."

Rias, along with her family and peerage and even Shinji's own parents, were gaping at the fact Shinji was giving her two powerful and rare Sacred Gears. From what little she knew about Incursio, it was an armor-type Sacred Gear that created a set of armor similar to legendary Scale Mails of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing that boosted the wearer's physical attributes greatly and had a spear known as Neuntote. The Ring of Dispel could remove any enchantment no matter how powerful and even render the wearer immune to their weaknesses as long as it was active.

"Where did you find these two?" Rias asked still looking at the Sacred Gears in awe.

"I found several Sacred Gears during my travels of the world. Along with many other rare and powerful artifacts." Shinji revealed to the group and getting many questions to mentally spring up at that. "Anyway to bind them to you just flow your devil energies into them and they'll respond to you as the new wielder." Shinji told Rias who nodded numbly and did as she was told.

Grasping the two gears, Rias charged her yoki and let it flow into the orb and ring getting the two gears glow crimson for several moments before the crimson glow escalated to the degree that nearly everyone was blinded. When the flash ended, Rias blinked as she took in the Ring of Dispel on her right ring finger and the silver and crimson trimmed bracelet on her left wrist.

"Good the gears have accepted you as their new master. And don't worry I'll help you master your new powers so you won't accidentally hurt yourself or the others." Shinji said kindly since he already had plans on training Rias and her peerage.

"Why would you give me these powerful gears? Wouldn't you have kept them for yourself?" Rias asked feeling a bit overwhelmed here.

Shinji gave a slight chuckle before answering. "I really didn't see a need to use them before as my own Sacred Gear as served me well. That and it is far more powerful than any other gear I have in my stash and is only surpassed by one." Shinji revealed raising his left hand. A flash of lightning and a boom of thunder, Shinji stood with his Sacred Gear in hand. It was a six-foot long elegant staff made of polished platinum with intricate crystalline designs and a basketball-sized crystal orb resting on the top. The orb was active with lightning & thunder, wind, water, fire and ice as a literal storm was contained within it.

"You have the Zenith Tempest!" Venelana gasped when she saw it. Everyone except those that already knew Shinji, were shocked that he had Zenith Tempest, the second most powerful Longinus in existence, capable of controlling storms and all the elements associated with it. "That means you have not one but FOUR Longinus on your peerage!" Venelana gasped realizing the sheer power of Shinji's peerage. Shinji, Esdeath, Walburga and Elsha were likely the strongest members of the Phenex peerage.

"That's right, I do." Shinji said with a smile.

**BOOM! **

**CRASH!**

Shinji couldn't say anything else as a fiery explosion ripped through the ceiling of the Gremory Palace as a blond-haired man in a red velvet suit flew into the room, hurling fireballs at everyone.

"Look Out!" Shinji shouted as he quickly raised the Zenith Tempest, surrounding the whole room with an ice-shield.

The figure blasted through the ice-shield and landed in the middle of the room.

Rias' peerage quickly took up a guarding position around their King; Akeno had her lightning activated, Shirone took up a boxing stance with Senjutsu flowing through her body, Kuroka had several Senjutsu-infused magic balls floating about ready to attack, Kiba and Alleyne had their weapons (sword and staff) at the ready with Nowa doing the same.

Shinji's peerage had immediately moved to defend their King like Rias' did; Esdeath had unsheathed her rapier, Rossweisse had summoned a shield and sword before taking her usual stance, Tiamat released her dragon wings, Walburga surrounded herself with a strange purple fire, Ravel had scarlet fire balls ready to burn and immolate, Jeanne and Echidna had their blades ready along with Irma and Elsha summoned her Boosted Gear.

Sirzechs had easily summoned a red glass-like barrier around himself, Grayfia, Lords and Ladies Gremory and Phenex.

Everyone gasped when they realized who their intruder was.

"RISER! What are you doing?!" Riyadh Phenex shouted at his son.

"Taking back what is rightfully mine!" Riser hissed at his father.

"What are you talking about?" Rachael asked her son.

"I want what this punk has unjustly taken from me! I want everything he has! I want his titles and positions! I want his Sacred Gear! I want the Sacred Gears he gave Rias! I want the women on his peerage! And most importantly I want Rias Gremory back as my fiancée!" Riser demanded as his Phenex flames surrounded his body.

"Riser, you have no right to demand any of this!" Riyadh shouted.

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE! ALL MINE! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DENY ME MY DESTINY!" Riser shouted. "I AM THE POSTER CHILD OF THE PHENEX FAMILY! I AM THE BE-ALL AND END-ALL OF THE UNDERWORLD! I AM THE ONE WHO DESERVES TO BE A SATAN! I AM THE ONE WHO DESERVES TO WIELD THE POWER OF THE LONGINUS! I AM THE ONE WHO DESERVES EVERYTHING IN THIS PATHETIC REALM!" Riser shouted, lost to his hubris and jealously.

"Whoa wait a minute!" Shinji said getting Riser's attention. "You mean to say that you just violated about a dozen laws in: illegally entering another clan's territory, making an attack on the Lord's palace, attacking said lord and his family which includes his Satan of a son along with our father and mother which will be taken as an assassination attempt which will cause severe problems for our clan all because you're jealous of me?" Shinji asked.

"YES!" Riser openly admitted. "It was bad enough you fought and killed those overpowered fallen angels, a feat that I could easily do myself, but you had to go and rejuvenate the earth… a feat that _no one_ could do along with saving 3½ billion worthless humans." Riser snarled. "Since then no devil would shut up about you. It was 'Shinji Ikari this', 'Shinji Ikari that'! Numerous she-devils, married or single, wanting you as a lover. Every devil just wanted you! It sickened me that you and not I was being held in such high regard. That they worshipped you as they did the Original Satans!" Riser raved madly with a crazed look in his eyes. "Well I'm going to prove everyone wrong when I beat you senseless and take everything you have as my own!"

Shinji, during Riser's jealous filled rant, had lowered his head until Riser had finished talking. When Shinji raised his head, his face could have been carved from stone. "Then you Riser Phenex will die."

Everyone, even those who knew Shinji the longest, shivered in primal fear. Shinji's yoki, like his voice, had become suddenly sharp, deadly, _focused_. It gave the devils watching the impression of an inevitable, silent death; one that could be anticipated but would be helpless to avoid. Riser was stock still, frozen at the sudden shift in his brother's attitude. It felt like he was facing Death itself and that he would be powerless to stop the reaper from taking his immortal soul.

"Normally I would kill someone like you out of principle alone." Shinji began his powerful electric blue eyes piercing his brother's frozen form. "But for the sake of our parents and clan I'll spare you but only this one time. So why don't you… _chill out!_" Shinji said deathly as he slammed the none-business end of the Zenith Tempest into the ground, sending a tremendous surge of energy through the floor and erupting around Riser himself.

"What The ARRGHHHHH!" Riser shouted in shock as he was suddenly enveloped by stone and fire, a bright flash that temporarily blinded everyone in the room. When the light died down, everyone just gasped when they saw Riser Phenex, encased in a large crystal shard, completely immobile and with a shocked expression on his face.

Just then, Yubelluna the Bomb Queen and the rest of Riser's peerage blew open the doors, rushing in to aid their master.

"Riser-sama! We are here to..." Yubelluna shouted, only to get imprisoned in a red-glass like sphere that was created by Sirzechs.

"Do nothing." Sirzechs sighed lazily as he glared at Riser's peerage, who wilted under the gaze of the fearsome Crimson Satan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Nowa was walking around the crystal-encased form of Riser Phenex curiously poking said crystal, the Phenex elders were apologizing to the Gremory elders and Sirzechs for all the trouble their son had just caused. Sirzechs, however, was not holding them responsible for Riser's actions. Though he did state that he would give Riser to the Phenex Clan to punish as they saw fit which Lord and Lady Phenex agreed to.

Meanwhile Shinji was being fussed over by his peerage despite not being injured.

"As usual your magic skills are impressive." Walburga said to her lover. "You instantly summoned coal and rare metal from beneath the Gremory Palace, melted them with intense in order to encase Riser-teme in a block of crystal that you then bound to his immortal life-force so he can't escape." She said looking over the crystalized form of Shinji's pathetic brother.

"Riser was a fool to actually try to challenge Shinji-sama. If he wanted to Shinji-sama could have ended him at any moment before he even registered being attacked." Esdeath stated. She knew Shinji's power first hand and knew that Shinji could easily kill Riser without even trying. If her beloved Shinji could fight and kill a God, he can kill a Phenex.

"Really he was a dumbass like all the others who fought and died by Shinji-sama's hands." Elsha said with a scoff.

Shinji turned to the right when he sensed Rias and her peerage approach him and his peerage.

"I'm sorry about what MMPH!" Shinji couldn't finish as Rias wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck and thrust her lips against his, taking advantage of his shock to violate his mouth with her tongue. Shinji had quickly got his bearings and returned the kiss, getting Rias to moan. After nearly ten minutes of kissing and rubbing her body up against Shinji, the crimson-haired girl broke the kiss and looked longingly into Shinji's glazed eyes.

"Wow." was all Shinji could say with a stupid smile on his face.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Rias smiled, her arms still around Shinji and her body still pressed against his.

"I take it you have no problem of me courting you?" Shinji asked with a small smile.

"Courting? Hell, I'll marry you right now if you want!" Rias laughed.

"You... really?" he asked shocked. _We're moving fast here! _

Everyone looked at Rias with shock, though Shinji's servants looked at her with anger at that.

"Yes, really! You give my peerage Phenex Tears you created yourself as a gift. You give me a legend and her student as servants. You give me two extremely rare and powerful Sacred Gears. You save me from being attacked and raped by Riser. Not to mention you are the one who restored the world to its rightful status, including my favorite holiday spot: Monaco. Besides, I have no problem marrying another High-Class Devil, especially if it's someone who is as honorable and sweet as you."

"Actually, I'm not a High-Class Devil. I'm an Ultimate-Class Devil." Shinji said slyly.

"What?" Rias gasped as she heard that.

"That's right, Rias." Sirzechs said as he approached the pair, still locked in their embrace. "Shinji's power potential is that of an Ultimate-class. In fact he's already in the Satan-class range, though he's on the lower end of it." Sirzechs explained to his stunned sister. If Shinji was already this powerful then how much stronger would he become when he reached his full potential?

"Though before we begin planning our wedding," Shinji began getting Rias' attention and gently breaking free from her hold. "I want you to know the truth about me as it wouldn't be fair to keep such a secret from my future wife." Shinji said seriously. "I'm… an assassin and a former member of the Hero Faction." He revealed shocking Rias, his family and the others who didn't know. "I was recruited by Cao Cao, the Hero Faction's current leader, thirty minutes after I was abandoned by my former father Gendo Rokubongi. Es-chan." Shinji getting the military-garbed woman to approach Sirzechs and hand him two jumpdrives. "Those are modified 50 terabyte jumpdrives containing all the information I have so far on the Hero Faction as well as the Khaos Brigade."

"The Khaos Brigade?" Sirzechs questioned while looking at the jumpdrives in his hand. He had heard bits and pieces about this Khaos Brigade but nothing really concrete. They were doing a spot on job in keeping themselves hidden.

"It's an organization that has been around a thousand years now. Its two largest factions are the Hero Faction and… the Old Satan Faction." Shinji revealed getting the older devils to freeze up.

"The Satans and I will look at this post haste. Though I must ask why you left the Hero Faction." Sirzechs asked seriously. He knew that Shinji wasn't a threat since he had been at Kuoh for a year and had yet to make even one threatening move against the devils there.

"I didn't agree with Cao Cao's future plans." Shinji began. "He wanted to take the power of both Great Red the DxD and Ophis the Infinite Dragon God for his own and use them to wipe out all supernatural creatures he saw as threats to humanity." Shinji revealed getting those not in the know to gape at him. "If he were to have succeeded then there would have been a war that would have made the Great War look like a water balloon fight." He said seriously getting the others to shiver.

It was several moments of silence before it was broken by Rachael who had approached her new son and hugged him tightly. "Shinji-kun while this surprising I will always see and love you as my son." Rachael said getting her new son to stiffen in her hold. "Besides as long lived as devils are we've all done some things we are not proud of so you won't be judged by us." Rachael said getting her husband to nod his agreement. Shinji let a tear fall as he returned the hug.

_So this is a mother's love eh? _Shinji asked himself barely able to recall the love of his original mother Yui. "Thank you Okaa-san." He said gently breaking the hug and wiping the tear away. "It's been _years _since I last let a tear fall from these eyes." Shinji said looking at the tear. He felt a presence near him, turning his head to see Rias gently take the hand that had his tear on it in her own.

"If you think you revealing you're an assassin is going to scare me away then you're dead wrong Shinji-kun." Rias said giving Shinji a hard look. "Yeah I'm admit it's surprising to learn that but I can easily see that you're still the same Shinji-kun I fell in love with." She said pecking Shinji's lips with her own. "Besides I think it's cool since you've traveled the world and have so many stories. So are we going to get married or what?" she asked with a bright smile.

Shinji couldn't help it, he laughed good naturedly for several moments before getting himself under control.

"I'm ready if you're ready. So what kind of wedding do you want?" he asked knowing of several traditional and nontraditional weddings. He had snuck into both kinds to assassinate the targets he was given.

Rias beamed brightly before she began rambling off about she wanted a traditional Japanese wedding due to being a Japanophile. Shinji blinked as he didn't know it was possible for a person's mouth to move that fast. Hell he couldn't even catch half of what Rias was rambling on about. Even after thirty minutes Rias was _still _rambling on and had even produced a thick binder containing everything she wanted in her perfect Japanese wedding.

_Never thought I'll be married so soon in my life. _Shinji mused with a wry smile as he listened to Rias' rambling.

* * *

><p>And cut. Chapter 4 of Golden Satan is done. There is a lot happening in this chapter with most of it coming from Gunman's Shinji Phenex omake but with my own changes. Now I'm sure some of you are curious about a few things in this chapter so I'll do my best to explain. First of are the Fairy Chess pieces since in the chapter one notes Raynare and Kalawarner are revealed to be part of Shinji's peerage through the fairy pieces. On the Highschool DxD wikia site, on the trivia section of Rias' wikia page, it is revealed that Rias' name comes from the Lias fairy chess piece that was put forth in a proposal to add a fairy chess piece to the main form of chess.<p>

Curious, I looked up fairy chess pieces which led me to fairy chess. Seeing this I knew right away I could use this for my story. I took three pieces which were named above in the chapter and made them part of the Evil Pieces as an upgrade Ajuka wants to test. Since Ajuka is the head of the Underworld's R&D section, it would only make since for Ajuka to make an upgrade to the Evil Pieces in order to make it more effective. After all in my Iron Ashikabi story, Minato explains that technology literally has limitless potential.

Kobory, Muse, Salama and Sylphy are from the Amagi Park anime. They are serving as his maids instead of Hilda and Yolda due to a suggestion by my pseudo-BETA Reisfriend.

I also changed how the Phenex have such a massive fortune since from the wikia site it takes a while to make Phenex Tears and because of this are 'rare' and thus cost a lot.

For the part where Alleyne and Nowa join Rias' peerage, that was all part of the plan from the beginning. Rias will have different servants in this story than she does in canon since Kuroka being her Bishop and Shirone keeping her name. I did change Rias' sacred gear to Variant Detonation to give her something different as Night Reflection is more of an assassination tool I can't see Shinji training Rias to be an assassin despite this being my story. So I gave her the Variant Detonation but hers will be different from Hercules as Rias' will have powers based on Bambietta Basterbine.

I'm sure some of you are wondering why I gave Shinji three Longinus users, the reason is simple; to give the Underworld more of an advantage against the Khaos Brigade. Look at what the Khaos Brigade had employed against the Alliance and you'll see these guy have more advantages than a Swiss Army knife. They've revived and modified the Evil Dragons. With the Sephiroth Graal they can apparently revive people and creatures from the dead no matter how long they were dead thus giving them a vast army. Then add other beings within the three factions and even the other factions opposing the Kuoh Treaty, you pretty much have big FUBAR situation on your hands.

Rias' sacred gears are two gears made by myself, with one being based off of Incursio from Akame ga Kill but with out the whole evolution and adaptation Ring of Dispel is an actual legendary object that was used by Lancelot given to him be the fairy of the lake.

Yes Shinji finally revealed his true past to his new family, future wife and in-laws. As said in chapter 3, if Shinji is going to become a soon-to-be Satan there must be a true sense of trust and camaraderie between them. So he's revealing himself along with some information on the Khaos Brigade and its factions. Also there is more to Cao Cao's plot than Shinji let on because in this story Cao Cao is just as radical as Yeqon. But how radical you ask? Just wait and see.

Well then it's that time; read and review. Flames will be ignored.

Here are some omakes!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Omake 1**: Extra Chapter 1 – Sona the first of the Sub-wives

Shinji and Rias entered the Student Council Room, arm-in-arm, where they were met by Sona Sitri and her peerage. Tsubasa, Momo and Reya blushed when they saw Shinji Phenex.

"Rias! It's so good to see you. How was your honeymoon?" Sona asked while trying to keep a straight and happy appearance on her face. The Sitri Peerage had attended the well-crafted and preformed Japanese-styled wedding of Shinji and Rias Phenex, which had been over two weeks ago. The pair had been on their honeymoon since the wedding.

"It's was wonderful! So many memories!" Rias said with a genuine and gushing expression, with Shinji smiling slyly.

"And what brings you and your new husband here today?" Sona asked.

"I have both a gift and proposition for you." Shinji said as he set the box down on Sona's desk.

Sona looked at Shinji questioningly before she opened up the box where she stared at its contents.

"What is this?" Sona asked as she lifted what looked like a dark blue one-piece body suit made of… scales.

"That my dear Sona is the legendary **Hide of Leviathan**." Shinji revealed getting Sona to gasp in shock of holding the legendary item. Legend claimed that the Biblical God had found and killed the Primordial Sea Serpent Leviathan, taking its hide and turning it into the Hide of Leviathan. It could become everlasting clothing or an impenetrable suit of armor depending on the wearer's will. It also enhanced the wearer's hydrokinetic powers if they had any in the first place.

"Why would you give me such a powerful item?" Sona asked feeling a bit overwhelmed at having such a legendary item. Having the Hide would give her a serious reputation and prestige boost.

"Besides wanting us on good terms it's also part of my proposition." Shinji said seriously. "I want to court you Sona for a possible union between our clans." He said as Rias huffed slightly since they had already talked it out during the short planning stage of their wedding.

Sona and her peerage were stunned (with Saji was also angry since he's in love with Sona) at that. Shinji wanted to court Sona for a union despite having Rias as a wife.

"W-why?" Sona choked out.

Shinji sighed before explaining. "It's due to the fact I can have multiple wives; the head wife and four sub-wives. I know for fact that there are other clans wanting to form a union with the Phenex, specifically through a marriage with me and so the Sub-Wife Clause will the route they will take." He said getting Sona to nod since she too had thought about using said clause to be with Shinji. "Truthfully I already knew about this beforehand and so did my new Onii-sama Ruval since we talked about which clans we should form a union with. I put forth the Sitri since…"

"Since our families are the ones who have produced the current Satans." Sona quickly deduced her tactical mind already plotting. "The Gremory produced the current Lucifer, my clan of Sitri produced the current Mammon and with you as a Satan-in-training your clan of Phenex will have produced the next Satan or the other positions except for Belphegor depending on which position you choose when you finally ascend to Satanhood." She said. The King-ranked Phenex, the Duke-ranked Gremory and the Prince-ranked Sitri, three clans that produced three of the seven Satans, coming together in a three-way union that be a juggernaut within the Underworld and be a true unholy trinity.

"Then I, Sona Sitri heiress of the Sitri Clan, agree to your idea of courting for a possible union between out clans." Sona said getting Saji to grit his teeth at that. "I also thank you for the gift in the Hide of the Leviathan. It will serve me well." Sona said with a smile as she moved towards Shinji and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled back, a light pink dusting her cheeks as Shinji smiled charmingly at her. Even as Rias glared daggers at her in jealously.

"Here you'll need this." Shinji said handing Sona a note card. "That is the address for our mansion/HQ while we're here on earth. You can drop by anytime you want. Also I'd like to have you and peerage over for training so we can help each other grow stronger." He said getting a few members of Sona's peerage to wince at that. They didn't do much physical training due to Sona's preference of brains over brawn. The only physical training they did was PE during their gym classes. Though Yura, Momo and Reya's eyes lit up at the thought of being able to spend more time with their crush.

"Hm. Why not. It would be interesting to do." Sona agreed.

Shinji smiled before taking Sona's hand and kissing it, getting the Sitri princess to blush deeply. "I'll be seeing you soon… my _Suihana_ (Water Flower). Shinji said with a sly smirk before releasing Sona's hand and leaving with his wife. Who continued to glare daggers at the Sitri princess.

_He… he called me Water Flower… _Sona thought red-faced with steam coming out of her ears.

_DAMN YOU SHINJI PHENEX! _Saji thought gnashing his teeth in anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Omake 2**: Extra Chapter 2 – Katerea the second of the Sub-wives

"I thank you for meeting with me Katerea." Shinji said to the Great Satan as he and his wife/Primary Queen took a seat in the Leviathan's posh office in her palace.

"It is no problem Shinji-kun. Thankfully I didn't have much to today." Katerea said masterfully hiding her lustful eyes roaming Shinji's form. "So what is this important business you wish to discuss with me?" she asked curious.

"I wish to discuss the possibility of me courting you to form a union between our houses." Shinji said coolly.

If Katerea was shocked, she didn't show it in any way. "Hm. While interesting why I would agree to such a thing? That would mean using the Sub-wife clause."

Shinji smiled slyly, already seeing Katerea's game. "Several reasons actually. I'm married to Rias whose family has produced the current Lucifer. I've already established a courtship with Sona Sitri of the Sitri Clan who produced the current Mammon. Then there is my clan of Phenex who will produce the next Satan, Lucifer, Mammon, Beelzebub or Asmodeus depending on which position I choose." Shinji began listing off knowing that Katerea already knew this. "Forming a union with this alliance I have created will bring much to your clan of Leviathan, giving you powerful allies and allowing you to challenge _them _(Katerea narrowed her eyes at that). And most importantly you get to be with the guy you want above all others." Shinji said cocksurely.

"Cheeky brat." Katerea chuckled. "It's you can play this game well enough Shinji-kun so yes I agree to your courtship offer."

"Thank you Katerea." Shinji smiled honestly. "Here this is the address of our mansion/HQ while we're on earth. I would also like to invite you join our training sessions since with your experience it would be a great help." Shinji said handing the note card to Katerea who took the card... while also touching Shinji's hand in a sensual manner.

"I'll agree to that since I am interested in seeing your skill for myself. I have always been curious in seeing just how strong you really." she said with a smile which Shinji returned.

"Thank and I'll be seeing you around my Akuma-hime." Shinji said with a wink as he and Rias left. Katerea chuckled with a faint blush on cheeks.


End file.
